Planet of the Twin Moons ch1
by shilvercat
Summary: wip the adventure of kiff in a world effected my two moons and the elements of dragons
1. Chapter 1

Begin the Expedition Planets away into the darkness of space, past anomalies, comets, and dust in the middle of nowhere it seems, a shiny green planet circles a star. Two moons circle this planet. The people of this planet call the blue moon Navadra and the red moon Kathra. These moons hold a power over the people, for once every year a moon shines high and full in the sky. Navadra calms but Kathra angers. These people are of a simple medieval science and have no way of telling which moon will shine next. This is the tale of one of the inhabitants of the planet. The young warrior Kiff. He is a young teenager and vaguely muscled and has shaggy shoulder length hair in various shades of brown, dressed in leather and fur clothing that he made himself and a metal pedant on a leather string hung from his neck. Up in the Nitory Mountains, where he has lived most of his life, Kiff the fourteen-year-old boy sat eating his kill peacefully when he heard a scream. Kiff had never heard a sound quite like this before. Curious he abandoned his food to investigate. Slinking over and between rocks he approached the location of the noise. Crouched down low he gazed over a ridge at four strange creatures. Three of them were sandy coloured with scales, their bodies were long from their dinosaur tails to their beak like heads, and were armed with knives. The fourth was soft looking, and had pinkish skin. It stood with its back to a rock wall and circled by the other three. Wanting a better look he crawled closer, careful to keep out of sight. Now to the side of the strange beings, he sniffed the air for clues. The pink one reeked of fear but aggression surrounded the others. Realization hit Kiff. They were attacking the pink one. In a rash decision, he leapt in front of the soft one and growled at the three attackers. The trio looked at each other in surprise. Then one spoke angrily in a language Kiff didn't understand. They glared at him, and then one leapt at him. Kiff acted quickly and flipped onto his back. Bringing his knees as close to his chest as possible. The thing landed on his feet, he smirked at the now alarmed creature, and he sprang his legs out catapulting the creature into a nearby boulder knocking it unconscious. Kiff flipped onto his feet in time to punch the second one that came at him in the face. The third looked wary to fight him after his two comrades failed; he then turned and ran leaving his two friends behind. Kiff turned back to the pink one and took a good look at it. It was a strange creature with three eyes which stared at him with a shocked vaguely scared shine to them, a squared head topped with shaggy brown hair that went down to the shoulders, and it seamed very frail with only some sleek signs of muscle. No wonder it had been so scared. He stepped closer and sniffed at it. There was something familiar about its scent. "Whaa!" yelped Kiff as the creature threw its arms around him.  
"Yeill comata comata jeant te few" cried the creature in a soft voice.  
Another strange language thought Kiff, annoyed. He removed the thing's arms from around his neck slowly and carefully. He stepped back and became nervous when all the thing did was stare at him. He realized what was familiar about the scent, it was feminine. It's a girl he thought unsurely. She spoke more soft words that sounded like a realization. She pointed to herself and said "Silana" Kiff supposed that was her name and should tell her his. He pointed to himself in the same manner and responded "Kiff". She looked confused by his name then shook her head and beckoned him to follow. He did so cautiously until it became clear she was leading him down the mountains. He stood still in consideration. Malick had told him he could only go down the mountains if he truly believed himself ready and to always return to the mountains at night. Kiff checked to see that his sword pendant was around his neck and the two healing potions sent to him from Oceania were in his pouch before he started climbing down after her. A long way below the lowest point Kiff had ever explored; Silana was on a ledge pointing to something further down. A small group of wooden buildings with light yellow roofs and a tall wooden wall around them all with square patches of plants growing at the back and front. Kiff was so overtaken by this new sight he nearly didn't notice Silana climbing away from him until she was twelve meters away and her foot accidentally kicked some stones free startling him into movement again. Kiff knew this village was their destination. He wondered if he had made the right decision after all.  
Kiff stood ten feet from the huge wooden gates that led into the village his head leaned back so he could see the top.  
"Ohnadda Voko" Silana called.  
"Ignanas atah jemss" came a male voice from above.  
"Ata manl larnt dn dj" she yelled back angrily. "Silana atah dv nhaxss ahov" called the voice accusingly "yzre co gothj" it shouted to someone inside the gate.  
The huge doors creaked and started to open. Two tall warriors the same species as Silana armed with wooden staffs stood inside. Silana looked at him smiling then proceeded inside. The two guards looked at him strangely as he passed. Kiff followed her to a loud and smelly building. Inside there were lots of people like Silana with varying hairstyles, colours, sizes, and builds; drinking, talking, and laughing. A small group sat on a raised platform playing very dull music in Kiff's opinion. Everyone ignored them both. Silana tugged at one particularly large and loud mans shirt. The man looked down and instantaneously a large smile spread over his slightly more rounded face.  
"Silana" the man beamed happily then lifted her up and hugged her before setting her down again. She started whispering in his ear. Kiff could have heard her but he decided not to intrude besides he didn't understand the language. Kiff was starting to get nervous, more and more people were beginning to notice him.  
"Kiff" hearing his name called in this strange place startled him and he knocked someone's drink over. The man whose drink he had pushed over and spilled made an angry noise and shoved his chair back to stand but suddenly halted. Kiff turned to see what had hindered the man. The one Silana had been talking to, had his hand up and was shaking his head. The man that was holding Silana looked down at him. "You understand my words yes?" asked the man. Kiff nodded glad to be able to understand someone at last but still wary of its inhabitance.  
"Good I am Bundar Sills leader of this village" Bundar informed him proudly.  
"I'm Kiff" Kiff informed him nonchalantly.  
Bundar laughed loudly. "So I've been told but what is an Enfon doing on a mountain I thought the Dragons got you all anyway?" he inquired, "I'm also curious as to why you have a Dragons name?" Bundar was smiling until he saw the enraged face of Kiff.  
"I am not an Enfon. I am a Dragon raised and named by a Dragon. The Enfon were evil beings that received what they deserved." Kiff's sharp as a knife angry tone had silenced the room. "Alright lad your no Enfon. Which Dragon raised you may I ask?" Bundar tried to calm the room again.  
"Malick" was Kiff's honest reply.  
Glasses were dropped and a choir of gasps were heard. Kiff looked behind him at the gaping horrified faces.  
"Do you mean to tell me that you were raised by the second demon Dragon Malick of fire and shadow storm" Questioned Bundar quite seriously.  
Kiff's hand encircled his pendant sword before he nodded.  
Those that understood the language looked at each other not knowing what to do.  
"So how long have you been up that mountain?" Bundar was not a man to jump to conclusion.  
"Twelve years" Kiff answered cautiously not feeling very safe in the eerie silence of the room and feeling everyone's eyes on him did not help.  
"Hey Cobacky when did the night storm start?" he called across the room.  
"About twelve years" answered a voice that Kiff couldn't see the source of.  
"HAHAHAHA all those stupid superstitions about the night storm and all this time it was Malick coming to see his kid Ahhh HAHAHAHA" Bundar's laughter boomed across the room and pretty soon everyone was laughing including Kiff, though he had no idea why. When everyone was quiet again Bundar bought Kiff a drink.  
"So what brings you down the mountain after twelve years"  
"Curiosity and her" Kiff pointed at Silana who had been calm the entire time now scowled at the finger pointed at her.  
"Tell him to stop pointing at me or Ill bite his finger off." Silana warned in her native language that Kiff did not understand.  
"Best put your finger down lad before you lose it to her teeth" Bundar relayed the warning, amused.  
Kiff didn't hesitate to lower his hand "I also came to explore"  
"Explore huh?" he turned to Silana "rem lovej ca mykissh cae" whatever was said to her it started an intense conversation. When it was finished Bundar let out a huge sigh then turned back to Kiff.  
"My Silana here is nuts about exploring and says if you take her with you shell help you find your way. The problem is you'll need a good translator." Bundar explained. Kiff thought about this, if he took her he wouldn't be wondering around aimlessly. The problem still remained of a translator. The darkening sky alerted Kiff of the coming night. He said his goodbyes to Bundar and Silana and promised to return in the morning. Climbing back up he thought about the adventured he was sure to have. On sighting Nitory Peak he looked up the purple sky, it wouldn't be long before Malick arrived. At the peak a small stone square slab was his place to wait for Malick, but tonight would be the last time in a long time at least that he would be waiting here. Once the sun had set dark clouds rolled in. thunder and lightening eagerly made the storms presence known. Fire flashed across the now black sky waving through the clouds. A dark blue eye followed by a red one appeared. Kiff knew deep in the storm Malick was arriving from the hell dimension. The thorny end of Malick's tail alerted Kiff that he was fully here. A welcome growl echoed around Kiff.  
"I went down the mountain today" Kiff told his guardian unsure of what the reaction would be.  
"And what did you find?" came the echo of an ancient and wise voice.  
"I saw a village and a strange girl, well I saw the girl first then she led me to the village where I met her farther, the leader of the village. And well I said I wanted to explore and this girl has maps and information she also wants to explore but the problem is we need a translator so I promised to return tomorrow." Kiff explained fully to his adopting parent.  
"You will not be returning to the Nitory peak again, will you?" the wise voice asked knowing the answer. Fire and black smoke that crackled with electricity crept down from beneath Malick's eyes. Kiff's head tilted with curiosity, he knew better than to be afraid of anything that came from Malick. The smoke seeped down and around Kiff's left wrist. It spread over and around his forearm. Slowly it became solid metal. The metal was pale and smooth. As it solidified a symbol formed on the top of it. A dragon holding a sword and an orb of some kind. On the underside it reminded him of the soft scales behind Malick's ears. "This device is called a ginto it has many uses you might want to explore it as well as the lands here." Came the riddled explanation. Kiff studied the ginto intently. The great midnight blue head of the demon dragon came out from between the clouds and lowered to be in front of Kiff. Kiff was of course completely oblivious, too caught up on the possibilities of his new gift. Short amused laughter echoed. A huff of breath that nearly knocked him over finally caught his attention. He smiled at his parent then wrapped his arms around Malick's front horn. Thunder roared as the great dragons wings flapped. As he rose into the sky he flipped his head sending Kiff into the air. Kiff twirled and landed in the saddle at the back of Malick's neck. He held on tight as Malick took them down to a cave between the mountains. Inside the large cave down a steep passage Malick's fire breath lit thirty-two large fire rocks that were embedded in the walls close to the ceiling. He curled up in the middle on a huge pile of furs prepared to sleep. Kiff stretched and yawned then pulled a fur blanket from the floor. He curled up next to Malick's chest and was lulled to sleep by the pounding of the Dragons heart.  
In the morning before Kiff woke, he lay still curled and slightly snoring Malick too was still deep in his slumber, but as the sun had risen his dark blue scales had added a red tinge to them. His long snout that ended in two fist sized nostrils hissed quietly with his breathing. His long mane, which sprouted from in front of his two horns, lay calm unlike the thrashing chaos the wind had turned it into the night before. Kiff when he had woken pulled out his chest of belongings. He removed his rucksack from its contents.  
"You should take your good sandals as well as some food and water." Advised Malick.  
Kiff looked at him and nodded his head. He packed some meat, eggs, herbs and fruit as well as warmer cloths and some healing plants. He tied his warmest fur blanket to the top. Inside his pouch he placed the Dragon flute Malick had given him; he also placed the gold wind feather an air-based dragon had given to him in return for helping it. Kiff carefully selected the amour he would wear, his usual knee and lower leg guards, his best sandals, and a clawed leather and chain mail glove. He was ready; turning to Malick he looked at his adopting parent this was his first adventure away from Malick. He suddenly felt so small so young especially in comparison to Malick. "Remember all you have been taught my child and that no matter where you go I will be able to find you. Here take this"  
He handed a medium sized light brown leather bag to Kiff. He looked inside and found it full of gold coins and coloured gems. Kiff looked at his guardian curiously. Malick collected this stuff and he admitted it was nice looking but for what purpose he didn't know.  
"What are these for"  
"Many cultures use this as currency which you might need on your journey." He explained to him.  
"Oh err thanks Malick." Kiff said uncertainly as he looked at his feet. Malick lowered his great head until one of his eyes were level with Kiff.  
"Would you like a ride to the village?" Kiff lifted his head then made sure he had all his needed possessions. He slung the rucksack strap over his head and arm then turned back to Malick.  
"Id enjoys that." He climbed into the large saddle that was strapped just above Malick's arm shoulders. Malick walked on all fours up the tunnel to the cave entrance. Kiff looked down at the amazing drop then smiled and held on to the saddle. Malick let himself fall forward down off the edge. They fell for what seamed like only seconds, with the air rushing up at them a weightless bliss washed over them both, six minutes of dropping the ground catapulting to meet them. Not a mile from the rocks below Malick opened his wings and let the air carry him up. He tilted his huge leather wings bending and flying around rock pillars. They cleared the rocks and flew into open air. Malick glided over the Nitory Mountains with ease. He manoeuvred over the air currents like a ship through a river. Kiff had his arms up and was enjoying the air flowing around him. His hair flapping around, his eyes wide and shining brightly he was a picture of joy. He stood up carefully and climbed out of the saddle. Slowly he crawled his way up Malick's long neck making sure to keep on the large amour scales but not hurt himself on the spines. He made his way till he as on top of Malick's head lying amongst the soft wire hairs that made up Malick's huge billowy mane. Malick's huge horns stuck up on either side of him. He was content to lie there the whole way down. Amongst Malick's soft hair, he splayed out his hands stroking his guardian's head. He felt the deep rumblings of Malick's purr and joined in sharing in the contentedness. "The object I gave you last night I will be able to keep a watch on you with it but only at night. We will not truly be far apart my child." Malick said trying to comfort Kiff when he felt his child's tears. Kiff did not say anything he just continued to lye there stroking Malick's hair though his tears had stopped. Down at the village Bundar was trying to calm his over excited child.  
"Silana you're going on a tour around the country not around the world"  
"I know that dad but I have to be prepared and you never know what you might need"  
"Apparently." "Dad if your gonna just stand there and be a bother why don't you go and get Linta"  
"Alright but remember whatever you take you carry." He told her as he walked out the door.  
"Humph." She went back to packing.  
Outside Bundar walked across the path to the small house opposite his and knocked on the door. A very small man opened the door and looked up at Bundar.  
"Hello sir is there something I can do for you?" he asked cheerfully.  
"Yes Linta you know my daughters going on her expedition with that heh dragon boy right"  
Linta's face dropped from cheery to out right terrified.  
"Oh no no no please master Bundar don't make me go." He pleaded. "But you're the only one in the village besides myself that can speak multiple languages besides I wouldn't be able to trust some stranger travelling wit h my daughter alone"  
Linta looked like he was about to protest some more but when Bundar folded his arms he dropped his head helplessly.  
Back in her room Silana had finely finished packing and was fastening ass the straps and buckles. "All right that should be everything. Now if that dumb Enfon would get here we could leave." She said impatiently. She lifted the huge backpack off the bed with surprising ease. Taking one last look around her map-covered room she picked up a scroll from her desk then sheathed it. She took off marching with determination. Outside she got half way down her path when laughter was heard. She turned to see group of children and teenagers laughing and pointing at her.  
"You think I'm funny do ya well think that when I've seen dragons, fairies, the silver tiger when I've been to Awton, Ganary, and the old Enfon kingdom and all you'll a done is stay here and do nothing but farming the same field day after day." She sneered at them. They had stopped laughing and were sulking angrily when she had finished. She smirked at them and carried on her way. Bundar and Linta were waiting for her by the front gates.  
"Do you think ya have enough stuff there Silana?" Linta asked.  
"Yes and I hope you have packed the proper needed supplies too" she answered defensively.  
"Well I" Linta stopped and stared at something in the sky. The others turned to look at what he was staring at and began staring themselves. "Dragon!" a villager yelled. Other villagers started screaming and panicking.  
"Calm down!" Bundar's massive voice yelled to his people. "That is Malick he is bringing Kiff a friend of ours, he is not going to attack now calm yourselves!" he ordered and explained. The villagers stopped panicking and looked on in trepid silence as Malick flew nearer. Malick's size became more and more apparent as he came closer. Finely Malick's great horned head passed over them followed by his long snake like neck. Malick's hulking great arms and shoulders passed. With his hugely clawed fingers pulled up to his chest. His dark blue and splattered red-scaled belly even though shadowed it was an amazing sight. Malick's huge leather wings stretched forward and covered nearly the entire village in shadow. Bundar and the others stood watching with their heads tilted straight up. Bundar tried to follow the motion of Malick's wings but leaned too far back and ended up falling over. Linta and Silana turned around and continued to watch as Malick's legs and colossal tail went over. Bundar and the other villagers became relieved as Malick's bladed and thorned tail end passed over the far wall, all except for Silana and Linta who were confused. "Want Kiff supposed to be dropped off?" Silana asked.  
"Err" Bundar replied.  
"Sir! Bundar! That err Kiff boy is at the gate!" a soldier on the wall called down. "Ah there ya see. Okay let him in"  
Please note that " " are speech made in Lanarin which Silana, Linta, Bundar, and the Lanarin speak and // \\ are speech made in Enfon which Kiff, Bundar, and Linta speak, thank you.  
The doors were opened and Kiff marched inside. His shoulders were straight and his chin was lifted but the wetness of tear tracks was still evident on his cheeks.  
//Kiff! Kiff! Over here m'boy\\ Bundar called.  
"Well it's about time." Silana commented.  
Kiff looked at her oddly then turned to Bundar.  
//are we ready to go? Did the translator agree to come along? \\ Kiff asked him.  
//well I didn't exactly agree but yeah I'm coming. Linta is my name\  
"What are you talking about?" Silana asked impatiently.  
"Just introductions Silana" Bundar answered.  
"He wants to know if were ready to go?" Linta asked "Of courses we are now come here and let me show you our route that I've planned"  
//Kiff come here, Silana has our travel route planned.\\ Linta called him over Kiff and Linta stood in front of Silana as she pulled out her map. She pointed out the path they were to take around the kingdoms of the country. Today she planned to head out of the Lanarin kingdom avoiding Pico an area that made all that enter it vanish and as curious as she was about it death was not something she wanted to chance. By night she hoped to camp in the lower part of the Sento forest near to where the great forest dragon was supposed to be. Kiff became excited at the dragon part. She wrapped up her map and put it away.  
"Okay Kiff you dim witted Enfon lets go." She ordered.  
//what did she say to me\  
//basically lets go.\\ Linta said trying to keep peace.  
"Bye daddy luv you." She hugged her dad and he kissed her head. Kiff watched this interaction with mild curiosity. Silana and Bundar parted and the trio made their way out of the village. Kiff noticed that no one was saying a special goodbye to Linta. All the villagers by then had gathered and waved them off shouting their goodbyes and wishing them luck. Silana gave a final wave then turned forward with a determined march and smile she led the others. Linta waved to the villagers then began walking behind and to the right of Silana, a worried and uncertain look to his face. Kiff walked upright until they reached the grass again then went down on all fours, but after a while he growled and went back to twos.  
"What's his problem?" Silana asked Linta irritated.  
//hey Kiff what's the growling about\  
//cant crawl the grounds too flat and were not moving fast enough so that I can run\  
"He's just irritated that he can't crawl"  
"I suppose it is different from being up on those rocky mountains tell him it'll get better when we reach the valleys"  
//Silana says well reach some valleys you should be able to crawl then\  
Kiff smiled at that and continued walking beside Linta to Silana's left, observing his surroundings. They walked between fields and over hills. Soon Silana was becoming annoyed again since Linta had to keep telling Kiff to keep up. He kept stopping to take in his surroundings.  
"Hey Enfon do you wanna come with us or not!?" she yelled to Kiff.  
Linta sighed and walked back to Kiff. //Kiff you need to keep up or you'll get left behind or lost\\ he said tenderly.  
//sorry its just I've never seen so much grass or open rockless ground\\ he explained.  
//I know, I understand it's all new to you.\\ Linta said.  
//when are we going to reach the valleys? \\ //just a sec\\ "Silana how long to the valleys"  
"grr. Not long okay"  
//she says not long Kiff\\ he reassured.  
//is she sure\  
"are you sure"  
"argh yes I'm sure now tell that dim witted Enfon to shut up and get moving"  
//yep she's pretty sure Kiff\  
//did she just call me an Enfon?\\ he asked seriously.  
//err yeah\\ he answered nervously.  
Kiff rushed forward in front of Silana and stood up to her face to face. Linta ran up to them and stood to the side greatly worried.  
//I am not an Enfon girl I am a dragon\  
"he says he's not an Enfon he's a dragon" Linta quickly translated.  
"hmm well let's see, no wings, no tail, no horns." She teased //she says you cant be a dragon you don't have wings, horns, or a tail. \  
//body and spirit are not the same thing\  
"err he says body and spirit aren't the same thing.\\ he shrugged.  
"if he's a dragon then I'm a pink and yellow tiger"  
//she err doesn't believe you\  
//I don't care if she doesn't believe me. I am not and ENFON\  
"he says he's not an Enfon." "fine dragon boy whatever"  
Kiff looked around he can still see the Nitory Mountains but he could see no valley.  
//where are we?\\ he asked.  
"Silana he would like to know where we are"  
"were in the south west corner of the Lanarin Kingdom heading for Sento forest avoiding Pico"  
"Oh."//she knows where we are, don't worry\  
Kiff shrugged his shoulders and gazed at the Nitory mountains Silana walked past him then stopped.  
"hey Kiff." She called smirking.  
Kiff turned to look at her. She waved him to her and he moved to stand beside her. she pointed to a long line of rocks.  
"you see that ridge of rocks that's the start of the valleys"  
//she says he valleys start there Kiff\  
he smiled brightly and began to run towards the valleys.  
"hey you wait up!" Silana called as she and Linta ran after him. When he reached the ridge he climbed on top of a rock and looked down at the stone valley, grinning.  
"there are you happy you grinning dog"  
"heh heh, he looks happy Silana"  
"ell lets not dwell, I want to reach the forest tonight." They climbed down to the bottom of the valley where a smoothed path lay. Kiff kept to the side crawling over rocks on his hands and feet. They had only walked a few miles when Kiff's ginto began to hum and the dragon shone blue. He raised his arm and a half sphere appeared above the symbol and a blue dotted light shone to the upper right side.  
//hey Linta there's a dragon nearby. I'm gonna check it out, kay. \\ //sure but be careful. \  
Kiff crawled up the left side of the valley. Silana looked back and noticed.  
"hey you can't go there that's Pico. Kiff stop"  
//Kiff wait\  
//huh? Why\  
"idiot that's Pico. Everyone that goes in there never comes out"  
//Kiff Silana says you cant go its too dangerous\  
//but the dragon.\\ Kiff near whined.  
"Silana he says there's a dragon in there"  
"do you think the dragon is friendly?" she asked thoughtfully.  
//err Kiff do you think the dragons friendly\  
//as long as we don't give him or her a reason not to be\  
"he says the dragon wont attack unless we give it reason to"  
"well I don't know, I suppose we could just go in and see this dragon then quickly leave"  
Linta nodded his head then the two of them climbed up the side of valley joining Kiff who was becoming impatient.  
//well are we going or not\  
//yep together but only to see the dragon\\ Linta answered.  
//but I wanted to talk as well\\ Kiff whined.  
"Silana he err wants to talk to the dragon as well"  
"don't be stupid dragons cant talk"  
//Silana says dragons cant talk.\\ //then what am I doing blubbering coherently\  
Linta snickered then turned to Silana. "he says dragons can talk when they chose to"  
Silana looked at him skeptically. "well see when we find the dragon"  
They climbed up to the top of the valley side and looked at Pico in amazement. The entire place could be seen. The land seemed to slant inwards and was almost entirely covered in a white mist. Dried up earth and a few dead trees led the way to the middle. With a terrified awe they passed from the valley into Pico. The air immediately became dry.  
//the whole place seems sucked of water, but its a water dragon that lives here\\ Kiff thought aloud. //yeah? Maybe the dragon has something to do with the dryness\  
"what are you two saying"  
"that the dragon here is a water type and maybe has something to do with it being so dry"  
Silana nodded her head "how far is the dragon"  
//Kiff how far to the dragon\  
//I don't know I just know the direction but if you want my guess Id say its smack in the middle of Pico\  
//I was afraid you'd say that.\\ "he says the dragon is probably in the middle"  
"greeeaaat." Silana replied sarcastically. As they approached the mist they began to realize it was moving back from them. when they were well into the fog it had them surrounded. Kiff lifted up his arm and checked the direction of the dragon. Using his ginto he led the other two through the mist. Silana let out a shriek when a skull and what appeared to be more bones were revealed by the mist.  
"I guess that's what happened to the other explorers." Linta said shakily.  
"but how did they die?" Silana wondered.  
"maybe the dragon will know"  
"maybe the dragon did it"  
The fog soon became thinner till it was no more and the trio found themselves in front of a lake filled by the most beautiful waterfall.  
"that water looks delicious." Silana moved to drink from the lake but Kiff's arm stopped her. He pointed to the top of the waterfall.  
//the dragon she's watching us.\\ //I don't see her. And how do you know its a her?\\ Linta asked.  
//female energy flows smoother than male, plus the long eyelashes are a give away\  
//oh. I still don't see her.\\ "Silana the lady dragon is at the top of the waterfall"  
"I don't see any dragon"  
"me neither but he does"  
//excuse us lady dragon of Pico if we are intruding.\\ Kiff called up to her.  
Linta and Silana gasped as two glistening crystal blue eyes opened above the waterfall. Light, dark blue, and white scales slowly appeared. Her webbed and clawed front paws lay to the side of where the water fell and her long whiskers shone pale blue from the sides of her snout. She wasn't large but she was still bigger than all three of them. Her tail curled in and out of the falling water and ended in a fabric like fin.  
//you are not intruding son of Malick\  
Both Linta and Silana's eyes bulged and Kiff's jaw dropped.  
//you know who I am\  
//of course. I sensed it, the power of Malick in you\  
Her voice was low and something in it made Kiff want to never trust her.  
//why so far from other water dragons\  
//because I am Twoterona the banished\  
//I'm sorry. \  
//don't be for out here I can practice the spell I was banished for. \  
//the mist\  
//clever boy\  
"What's going on?" Silana asked in a hushed voice.  
"She was banished from the ocean because of the mist spell"  
"I knew it, she killed them didn't she"  
"I don't know Ill ask. //lady Twoterona do you know what happened to the explorers that came here before us\  
//yes. I used my spell to drain them dry and keep me young\  
"that's a big yes on the killing." Linta told Silana.  
"I knew it. Wait why isn't she killing us too then"  
Linta shrugged his shoulders then leaned to whisper in Kiff's ear.  
//why isn't she using her spell on us?\\ //because Malick isn't the sort of dragon I would like angry at me\\ she answered.  
//didn't think you could hear me.\\ //these ears were meant to hear excellently under water, in open air well you get the idea. \\ she said smugly.  
"Linta?" Silana asked impatiently.  
"oh sorry. She doesn't want to anger Malick"  
"who would. So how do we stop her"  
"stop her"  
"yeah we can't just let her continue"  
//err lady Twoterona cannot let you continue your spell.\\ Linta said with so much fake bravado it was obvious.  
Twoterona gave a short sigh then giggled actually giggled at him.  
//you know you're very silly but quite cute for a Lanarin\  
Kiff looked at him oddly //why do you want to stop her? Her spell is only used in her territory\  
//because its wrong to kill.\\ Linta answered instantly.  
//yuck what a gold heart.\\ Twoterona said disgusted.  
//are all water dragons like you?\\ Linta asked her crossly.  
//no, I'm unique.\\ she answered proudly.  
//good.\\ he turned and walked up to Silana "which way now"  
"right" she pulled out her compass and map. "lets see were in the middle of Pico so we should go south west. That way." She pointed.  
//Kiff if your finished talking to her I think its best we left\  
//oops I think I hurt his feelings.\\ "aren't we going to do anything about her?" Silana asked fiercely.  
"no Pico his her domain." He said shaking his head.  
Twoterona's eyes widened then turned back to normal. //you're not as stupid as I thought Linta.\\ she said seriously. Kiff turned and walked in the direction Silana pointed out. The three set off again.  
//bye Twoterona and thanks for not draining us.\\ Linta yelled back.  
//goodbye children come back any time\\ she yelled, a playfully evil intent in her words. Once they were out of the mist they all relaxed.  
//I see what you meant by those eyelashes.\\ Kiff and Linta laughed at their shared joke.  
"this is so perfect wit till I tell everyone I know the mystery of Pico. Ill be famous." Silana said to herself daydreaming.  
Kiff cocked his head to the side confused.  
//Silana has always had this dream of being the world's greatest explorer\\ Linta explained.  
//oh. But I thought that everything was already explored on those maps\  
//everything on the map is explored but there's more in the world that hasn't been mapped\  
//then why are we going to mapped places instead of unmapped\  
//because it's the law, any explorer that ants to go to the unknown must first travel around the four kingdoms first so that's what were doing\  
//ah. I get it now\  
when they finely reached the end of pica Silana started giggling and Kiff groaned. The valleys had ended and it as back to flat rock less grassy land. Linta patted Kiff's shoulder in sympathy.  
"well at least you can see the forest from here." She pointed and Kiff grinned. From there the journey was quiet and determined. It was starting to get dark when they reached the tree line and their stomachs rumbled hungrily.  
"well find a place to camp and settle for the night." She looked back to see if Linta and Kiff were okay but Kiff was gone.  
"Kiff!!" she yelled becoming concerned.  
//hey I found a place we can camp!\\ Kiff yelled from inside the forest.  
"huh?" "he found somewhere to camp." Linta said smiling. Silana rolled her eyes and ventured into the forest. The two found the clearing easily but no Kiff.  
"Kiff"  
//yeah?\\ he answered from up a tree.  
"there you are, get down here and help with the fire." she ordered.  
//she would like to help with the fire\\ Linta translated.  
//oh okay. \\ he climbed down and started collecting twigs and dead branches. When they had a decent pile in the middle Silana tossed on some wood shavings then pulled out a pair of flint stones. She kept banging the pieces together but though sparks did fly the shavings didn't light. Kiff watched her curiously then stopped her. He took in a deep breath then spat a small flame onto the shavings. They ignited immediately and soon there was a roaring fire.  
"okay I still don't believe he's a dragon but that was awesome"  
The two boys grinned and sat close to the fire. Kiff's stomach growled and he got up. he set his pack away from the fire.  
//I'm gonna go hunt okay\  
//sure but be careful.\\ "he's going hunting"  
"I guess he didn't pack any food"  
"err Silana"  
"don't worry I packed food for you as well"  
"thanks Silana"  
She pulled out her pot and a small sack full of food. She poured some of her water into the pot and placed it right next to the fire. In the woods Kiff was crawling in a tree above a deer. Silently he passed from branch to branch lowering himself closer to his dinner. He pounced suddenly catching his prey off guard and snapping its neck. He lifted his head ands stared at a wooden eye. Soon the eye faded and Kiff carried the deer away. Back at the camp Kiff hung the deer from a branch above then skinned it. He placed a small jar under it. Blood from the deer dripped into the jar. Silana was thoroughly ignoring this by working on her stew. Linta though couldn't help but watch as Kiff used his knife to cut the muscle and organs off of the bones and place them on a metal plate. When he was finished he pulled a black pot similar to Silana's out of his pack. Kiff walked off into the woods with the pot. A while later he came back with three fist-sized stones and the pot filled with water. He placed the stones on the fire and set the pot on the ground. He stuck up two long branches in the ground and tied a third on top of them with some rope from his pouch. Then with a needle make out of bone he fastened the deerskin to the frame and scraped off the blood on it with the knife. Even Silana paid a vague attention to what he was doing. After he was done with the skin he used his gloved hand to pick up one of the rocks. He dumped it into the pot which began to bubble and boil in seconds.  
//now that's clever.\\ Linta commented.  
Kiff sprinkled some powder into the pot then began inserting the strips of meat he had cut earlier. When all the meat that could fit was in the pot he left it. He picked up another stone and ran it over the inside of the skin. It sizzled quietly. Soon Kiff abandoned the stone and went back to the hanging carcass. He cut out the skull, ribs, and the thighbones. He took out of his pouch a stone that was shaped like an axe head . he placed the sharp blade part on the think bone then bashed another stone on top of it, after a few hits the bone shattered. Kiff picked up a piece of marrow and ate it making enjoyment noises as he did. He offered the others some but they shook their heads and continued to stare at him. He did the same with the other thighbones. Once he as finished he left the thighbones and picked up the metal plate that still had plenty of meat on it and began eating.  
"yuck!" Silana cried.  
"I'd have to agree there"  
Kiff looked at them confused.  
//why don't you eat the meat your cooking?\\ Linta asked curiously.  
//that's not cooking that's marinating in chisent powder so the met will stay fresh for nearly a week\  
//oh. I get it.\\ by the time Silana's stew was finished Kiff had eaten all the meat and their appetites had returned. Silana served Linta a bowl full with a spoon then sat back with her own. While they ate Kiff pulled out his blanket and lay it down but the ground underneath was hard. He lifted up his blanket and piled some leaves onto the ground, he then tucked his blanket over them all like a mattress. He was careful not to be too close to the fire. Before lying down he used the last stone from the fire to repeat his earlier process.  
//hey Kiff where did you get the water from?\\ Linta asked when he and Silana had finished. //there's a huge tree with big blue flowers on it. On its side is there's a gap that leads to an underground river\  
//thanks\\ he got up slowly and took both his and Silana's bowls and spoons. "be back soon"  
When Kiff and Silana ere alone Silana decided something.  
"hey Kiff I'm going to teach you some basic Lanarin"  
//I understood Kiff and Lanarin but nothing else you said was.\\ he said amused.  
"first of all. Hello." She waved at him "rssy"  
//oh I get it rssy hi.\\ he waved back.  
"yes yes good now bye" she waved goodbye this time "sao"  
//bye sao\  
"no va"  
//va\  
"yes amj" she nodded her head.  
//amj\\ he nodded also.  
"good you're getting it. Now try this, come here." She waved over to her then patted the ground. "kate rmhm"  
He crawled over to her //kate rmhm\  
"good" she nodded her head and patted his "haag"  
//haag either good or correct\\ he smiled.  
"bad" she scowled and waved her finger like he had done something wrong "xog"  
//I'm gonna go with bad on that one. Xog\  
"go away" she pointed to his bed. "ha aloa"  
Hawaiian music plays.  
He got up and went back to his bed //ha aloa\  
"okay lets try this, jump" she got up and jumped "pftz"  
he jumped too and found his bed springy //pftz pftz pftz\  
Silana burst out laughing.  
"okay okay duck" she said when he had stopped. "gefkm" she ducked.  
He ducked too //gefkm. \  
"left right" sje moved one hand then the other "smnc haloc"  
//right smnc left haloc\\ he mixed them up but she soon corrected him.  
He kept repeating the words and actions till it was irritating Silana like crazy.  
"stop!" she held up her hand "jcaz"  
he stopped and Linta's laughter was heard close by.  
"well done now all you need to teach him is heel and play dead"  
"Ill teach him heal later and if I taught him play dead he wouldn't be playing for long"  
Linta laughed more and handed her the bowls and spoons, now clean. She put them back in her bag and both Kiff and Silana took their pots off the fire. It was completely dark by then. The two Lanarin pulled out their sleeping bags and settled into them. It grew dark as each of them thought about home. Kiff stroked the soft underside of his ginto.  
"did Malick give you that?" Silana asked. He looked at her of course not understanding. She pointed at the ginto "Malick?" he nodded his head.  
She touched her heat and pointed in the way of the village. He pointed slightly to the side to the mountains. She nodded then lay down to sleep. Linta followed but his face looked sad. Kiff set his head down and his eyes slowly slid shut. Kiff was suddenly surrounded by dark blue smoke that felt soft and Malick's heartbeat sounded and felt close by. Kiff relaxed and let himself drift in this comfortable place. When Silana woke she found Kiff frying half a dozen eggs on the metal plate over the fire. The eggs were shared then they packed their stuff. Kiff wrapped up the meat he had cooked and took down the fur skin that was now dry and pack them too. Kiff led Silana to the river and got confused when she made a big fuss about washing alone. When she was finished Kiff and Linta washed up. Before long they were making their way south down the forest. Kiff was climbing around the branches occasionally swinging on vines.  
//you know you remind me of someone. Could you just wail Ahhuhahh at the top of your lungs?\\ Linta requested.  
//okay! AHHHUUHAAHH\  
Silana stopped looked up at Kiff then slapped the back of Linta's head.  
"don't teach him annoying habits"  
Kiff was having fun in the trees he nearly missed the warning. The sword symbol on his ginto was shining green, its hum attracted Kiff's attention. He crawled down the trunk of a tree.  
//um Linta I think were in trouble.\\ //why\  
//because you know how the dragon lighted when we hot near Pico? Well now the swords lit up.\\ he explained.  
//oh err\\ "Silana Kiff's ginto is warning about danger." Linta said alarmed.  
"what could be so dangerous in the forest?" Silana asked still walking.  
"I don't knowwwww!" Linta cried as his feet suddenly left the ground. All three of them were lifted high above ground by a net. Linta looked at Silana.  
"okay I was wrong. I'm not a guy I can admit a mistake, I can also learn from it." She said smugly. Linta shook his head and moved Kiff's elbow from his back. Small dark green creatures came out of the forest. A load of them dragged a cage, open at the top, under them. A snickering creature above them smiled and pulled a rope end that stuck out of a huge knot. The rope raced around the branches then the net and the trio dropped into the cage.  
//goblins.\\ Linta said scared.  
Kiff snarled at the goblins but they ignored him. The cage was quickly wheeled through the forest. They entered a cave that went down into deep tunnels filled with goblins. A few huge pits were passed, and colossal beings with long heads and three tails that ended in round bulbs covered in spikes walked around inside them. The cage was pulled into a chamber. Cubes with no fronts lined the walls, two other cages lay empty inside one of these cubes. Their cage was backed up into a cube and all the goblins left.  
"well this is a fine thing isn't it?" Linta sighed and Kiff looked at her. "xog" she said to him and he nodded his head.  
End of chapter one In the next episode: will they escape the goblins? Why did the Enfon and dragons fight? Why was there no one to say goodbye to Linta? Will they find the forest dragon? Can they make it to the Awton kingdom in tact? 


	2. Chapter 2

The Forest Dragon Down in the chamber, inside the cage the trio sat bored and miserable. Kiff had been snarling and crawling back and forth restlessly but ten minutes after the goblins had gone he settled down. "We have to get out of here." Silana stood and banged on the cage bars.  
"How?" Linta asked hopelessly.  
Kiff got up again and tried to find a way out of the cage but the bars were in steady and too close together, and the top of the cage was too close to the ceiling even if they could reach it. He growled low then lifted his ear up to listen. Hearing no one near he lifted his sword pendant from his neck. Fire and electricity surrounded the pendant and it grew to a shiny silver sword. Carved into each side was a dragon, one of shadow the other of fire.  
"I think we have our way out." Silana said pleased. Kiff started hacking at the bars and after twenty minutes three of the bars were missing their lower halves. They slipped out of the cage carefully. Kiff led in front with his sword ready. They crept out of the chamber into the tunnels watching out for goblins. Outside there were three dark muddy tunnels. They had been brought down the middle tunnel but that had been teaming with goblins so they took the left tunnel. Only a very few sparse torches lit their way. Goblin noises could be heard all around them but none could be seen. The unknown darkness and the noises were making them edgy and nervous. Elsewhere in an unseen chamber a rather large goblin sat on a throne. He was pigging out ripping large pieces of meat off a bone and chewing it noisily with his mouth open. Feeble knocking on his huge door gave him pause. A raggedy goblin that looked half starved and quite beaten dragged himself and his limp left leg until he was at the foot of the throne.  
"Sire three strangers have been captured." He said pathetically.  
"SO!!" roared the gluttonous goblin before kicking the shabby peasant away. "You know what we do with trespassers. Get out!" he ordered then went back to his meal as the servant retreated. The three travelers came to a corner that led to a dead end except for a rope ladder. Silana gestured for the others to wait then climbed the ladder she slowly raised her head so her third eye could see over the top. She could see no goblins so she waved the guys up. When all three were at the top they looked at the room confused. On a stone slab table was a large statue of an earth-based dragon, green glowing stones and weird markings surrounded it. The orb on Kiff's ginto shone green and a dark feeling washed over him.  
//we have to destroy this. \\ Kiff said seriously. As he lifted his sword he failed to notice the steady lighting of the sword on his ginto.  
//what is that? \\ Linta asked.  
"A shrine" a voice replied out of nowhere. A whip caught Kiff's wrists as he was bringing the sword down on the statue and was pulled back off his feet. The trio looked back and rows of goblins greeted them. One of the goblins picked up Kiff's fallen sword and it instantly turned back into the pendant, the goblin put it around his neck. Kiff growled but stopped when the whip was snapped and his wrists were released. He got up slowly and looked at his ginto, the orb and the sword were shining.  
"That shrine what does it do?" Silana asked the goblin with the whip.  
"Lets us move through the Sento forest without the forest dragons disturbing us." The goblin answered.  
"Parasites." She snarled.  
"Drop the packs and get moving down." They dropped their luggage and walked towards the ladder. On his way down Linta lost his footing. He fell from the second top step to the ground.  
"Linta!" Silana cried and rushed down to kneel next to him. She lifted his head and found a rock underneath. She was relieved to find he was only unconscious but worried now about what the goblins would do. A few of them picked him up and carried him off after the direction Kiff and Silana were shoved in. the three were forced to a side of one of the pits where two of the huge monsters waited inside. Goblins surrounded the pit. They seemed excited, jumping up and down and screeching in frenzy. Six of them started pushing Kiff away and down another tunnel. Silana knelt down by Linta's side but he was still out cold. The goblins started cheering down at something in th4e pit and Silana crawled to the side, her mind covered in dread.  
"Kiff!" she screamed. Down at the bottom of the pit Kiff was being pushed out of a wooded cage tunnel into the pit with the beasts. Down in the pit Kiff was understandably worried. No amount of body amour would protect him if there were a direct hit from one of those spiked tail balls. Two goblins forced Kiff out of the tunnel and a wooden slab came down behind him. The beasts above him drooled and growled. Kiff looked up at Silana then leaped out of the way of the right monsters foot. It roared angrily and raised its huge arm with its clawed fingers spread wide. He watched as it came down from above its head with escalating speed and collided with the ground, Kiff barely rolled from the impacted area. As it raked the ground some of the disturbed dirt was thrown into Kiff's eyes. He stood carefully and tried to rub the offending particles from his eyes unsuccessfully. Silana saw that Kiff's vision had been impaired as he didn't seem aware that he was still in the pit with those beasts or that one was aiming its tail at him.  
"Kiff! PFTZ SMNC!" she yelled down to him.  
Huh oh jump left. Wah!! he recollected the newly learned words and quickly obeyed as he was reminded of the situation he was in. he narrowly missed being squashed and torn to pieces by the monsters tail end as it was dragged along the ground before being lifted up again.  
"Ha Ha!!" Silana yelled urgently. Kiff raised an eyebrow then clambered forward from being pulverized by the beast's second and third tail end. The second beast growled then shoved the other aside and lifted his foot prepared to stomp on Kiff but couldn't find him. While they had been fighting Kiff had hidden behind the first monsters heel. The two dim-witted creatures stood still locking around them for Kiff. Above them the goblins were going crazy pointing at Kiff's hiding place and yelling. Silana was in hysterics worrying, but no one noticed as Linta slowly stirred awake. He lay still and took in what was going on. All the goblins jumping and screeching down into the pit and Silana was watching something inside the pit intently, but there was no sign of Kiff. Linta's eyes bulged and began panicking as he realized where Kiff was. He closed his eyes when one of the goblins turned to check on him. It seemed like there was nothing he could do to help till he spotted the back of Kiff's necklace on one of the goblins neck. Slowly and incredibly nervously he rose to his feet then charged into the goblin sending him and the two next to him down into the pit. "Yeah alright Linta!" Silana cheered. A gobbling growled and stood next to Linta ready to strike him until Silana grabbed his arm and flipped him into the pit.  
"Linta get my pack will ya." She told him as she as she pulled him to his feet. Down the immense hole Kiff's sight had cleared and he watched as the four goblins fell down and hit the dirt-covered floor, hard. The two huge beasts made quick snacks out of the goblins. He smiled up at the top of the pit where Silana was fighting. Something shiny caught his eye. His pendant! It lay across the pit in clear sight of the creatures. He looked at his clawed glove then dug his claws into the back of the creatures heel and ran his hand down to the bottom of its foot tearing the horrid green skin and making the creature scream and start turning. Both the monsters reached for him crashing against each other as he ran across the pit floor and grabbed his pendant. The silver sword emerged allowing Kiff to slice one of the monsters palms before it managed to grab him. The beast recoiled in pain making room for the second creature to attack. It whirled its tail around then tried to bring it down on top of Kiff but when it lifted its huge spiky tail end there was no sign of him anywhere. While one of the other tail ends were close to the ground he had taken hold of one of the many spikes and allowed the monster to simply hoist him off the ground. He held his sword above the hard-shelled orb and drove it down into the creature. After what could have only been a foot the sword started to slide in.  
Its hollow Kiff thought then looked at the beast, his attack seemed to have no impact for the monster was still searching for him on the pit floor. Bothered by his failure he climbed to the other side of the orb where it attacked to its tail from there he could see where all three of the spiked spheres connected. He pounced upon it and severed the tail with the swing of his sword. The beast gave a huge shocked scream then started running around the pit in a futile attempt to escape the pain. The creatures bounding around removed Kiff of his grip making him land in front of the other monster, which was licking its wounded hand till it saw Kiff. Its eyes narrowed and it brought its fisted hands down in an attempt to crush him. Kiff ran forward and slashed the exposed underfoot of its foot. The creature shrieked in agony and tried to shove itself back from Kiff. Yelling at the pit entrance caught Kiff's attention as a swarm of goblins pushed through onto the pit floor. Kiff looked back at the beast then gestured to the goblins with both arms. The monster grinned then crawled over to the angry growling crowd, which upon seeing the beast coming their way commenced to run, and started eating them one by one. Kiff grinned at the other creature who was still running around and had stepped on a couple of goblins making them flatter than paper in the process. Up at the top Linta had scuttled his way to their pile of bags and was pulling open Silana's huge backpack but his task was made difficult by his nervousness and by the fact he had to frequently look up to see if any goblins were coming for him. After finely getting the pack open he dug around for the items he knew Silana wanted or more to the point needed now. The goblins were crazed as some did their best to attack, others to flee, and some even sat still and watched. Silana was becoming aggravated since the goblins kept trying to pile up or use knives and daggers to cut at her ankles.  
"Silana I found them!!" Linta called from where he sat huddled with a small package held up. Silana was about to tell him to toss it to her but knowing Linta he'd miss by miles, so she forced her way by kicking and stomping on the goblins. Linta had just handed the package over when an awful screeching wine started and four ugly things emerged from the tunnels. The majority of the goblins cleared from the area. They stood taller at least by a foot than Silana and had a small horn followed by a longer horn on the top of their sharp curved beaks. An eye stuck out slightly on each side of their heads. They were each led by a goblin with a leash. The goblin that held the whip cackled evilly.  
"Dasterbamon attack!" he ordered. The goblins quickly unleashed their creatures then sent them forward. The Dasterbamon squealed and lowered their horns. Silana glared and undid the package. Inside were two metallic looking boxing gloves, which she hurriedly put on. "Its danburite fisting time." She said as she stood. Silana looked down on Linta who was crouched cowering by her side.  
If I can move one of the dasters then I can get Linta to safety. She stepped forward in front of Linta and got her fists ready. Dark eyes focused on her from the sides of their heads. Two of them looked at each other then ran at her. They flipped their heads up trying to catch Silana with the tips of their horns. One of them managed to cut Silana's shirt and belly while the other narrowly missed her arm. The one on the right snapped at her with its pointed beak before she brought her fist up under its chin and grabbed its collar. The other turned its head sideways to give one eye a full view just in time to have Silana punch it then pull the others collar so they slammed into each other and ended up in a heap on the floor. Silana hoisted Linta up by his shirt and pushed to the far wall. None of the dasters paid him any mind as they closed in on Silana. Down into the pit Kiff had finely cut into the side of the cage entrance. He was about to climb through the hole he had made but was shocked back when a huge foot replaced the cage. Kiff looked up at the monster, whose tail he had sliced, it stood tall wit its two dark ugly eyes looking down at him. Kiff's expression turned strangely serious then snarled and readied his sword. There was a flash of fire in his left eye. As the monster raised its arm Kiff brought his sword down as though he were slicing through the beast. The creature had gone stiller than a statue, a huge guttural roar ripped out of the beast's throat and a red line made its way down the creature's torso. The line suddenly flashed into fire. The creature roared in anguish then collapsed backwards and lay unmoving. Kiff relaxed his stance then walked over to the entrance the cold icy look still in his eyes. Past the broken bits of the wooden tunnel through the dark archway and in front of the stairway, he stopped when he heard goblin shrieking coming closer from up the curving stairs. His right eye flashed a dark blue like lightening and he backed against a shadow-covered wall. Kiff closed his eyes and his body sunk into the wall. A shadow moved across the stairs like it was alive. It stopped in another shadow far up the stairs as the goblins passed then continued on its way. At the top of the stairs Kiff's eyes appeared and the rest of his body followed. He tracked the sounds of Silana's outraged insults to where Silana had one of the dasters head under her right foot, another held tight under her arm while keeping the other back with threatening waves of her left fist. Shocked Kiff started to laugh.  
"Oi stop laughing AND START HELPING ME!!!!" Silana screamed at him. Kiff didn't understand but he could easily guess what had been said. He dashed and sliced through the Dasterbamon back that Silana had been keeping at bay. Silana released the one from under her arm and punched its eye. The dastermon shrieked and clutched its wounded eye then struck out with its twin clawed hand at Silana. The hand never reached its target and the daster collapsed to the ground with a huge lump on the top of its head where Silana had brought her fist down.  
"I have enough holes in my shirt to fix already." She smirked.  
Linta meanwhile was crouched beside a wall praying that none of the beasts would notice him. He felt alone and scared until he felt like there was someone behind him. He rose slowly to his feet and turned to see nothing but the dirt wall. He sensed a small breeze that somehow gave him the impression that he was being urged.  
The shrine. The words were whispered into his ear he could have sworn not an inch away but when he turned again, there was no one near him. The small wind insisted again and this time he didn't falter to obey. Linta quickly and quietly made his way to where the shrine had been. He then very nervously made his way up the ladder to the once again empty shrine room. He stood before the statue of the dragon, and looking at it he felt the air around him became somehow angry. He tried to pull the statue forward off the table but he wasn't strong enough. The wind compelled him to try again. He leaned against the table and tried to push the statue off. Slowly he felt the stone tilt and fall off the back. It landed with a satisfying smash and he leaned over to look at the broken pieces. Linta felt the air cheering him, a huge smile spread over his face.  
The stones the voice whispered and to his mind the voice sounded pleased with him. He picked up the ordinary looking stones that also wore the similar strange symbols first and threw them against the already broken statue causing each of them to break on impact. When he picked up one of the green gemstones the wind immediately crackled with an upset alertness and the voice howled No!  
The sudden changes scared Linta and what felt like an electric shiver crawled down his spine.  
"Linta! Linta where are you?!" Silana's calling for him startled him from his fear-induced trance. He started to leave but felt called back to the shrine. Confused and agitated he quickly packed the gems into his satchel. As the last one was taken the wind changed to hurry him from the room. Back in the tunnel Kiff and Silana had beaten the four Dasterbamon and were trying to keep back the swell of goblins that had begun to surge seconds after their victory.  
"Silana!" he called to her, letting them know he was there.  
"Linta where have you been? Oh never mind just get over there were leaving!" Silana responded while fighting. Kiff and Silana gave one last shove backwards, causing the goblins to topple over, before turning and running. Silana grabbed Linta's wrist and pulled him along hastily picking up their bags before taking off into one of the tunnels. After running what must have been over ten miles through the dark maze and loosing the goblins, the three leaned back against the earth walls.  
"well that's great were lost"  
//Let me guess she's whining about being lost?\\ Kiff asked Linta exasperated.  
//Yeah.\\ Linta confirmed sadly. He was going to let himself slide down the wall to sit when he felt the strange alive wind again. It called to him beckoning him to follow it. Linta hesitated but again the air called harder.  
"come on, kate av!" he yelled to both of the others before he took off chasing the wind. Silana followed hollering after him. Kiff stayed where he was completely confused until he remembered kate meant come and started after the others. Linta led the two through tunnel after tunnel and luckily without running into any of the goblins or the creatures they kept. Kiff and Silana repeatedly asked him where he was going but he knew that if he told them about the alive wind they wouldn't believe him and would stop.  
STOP!!! a voice screamed in his head causing him to "Linta what the heck has gotten into you!?" Silana yelled as she skidded to a halt behind him. Kiff soon turned up behind them, still confused. The wind shushed at Linta then slowly drew him around another corner. He almost cried out in fright for after a five-meter landing there were hundreds of dastermon and goblins scattered about. The wind drew his attention to a landing that lay over a thin foot wide bridge twenty meters over the lower level filled with the beasts below to another ledge on the other side, what looked like sunlight peaked out from behind a large wooden door that stood a few meters behind the ledge. Linta took a good look at the goblins, they all seemed completely preoccupied with keeping the dasters pushing large carts of dirt and rock back and forth, for the tunnels Linta guessed. With a heavy sigh he turned back.  
"um Silana I found a way out." He said nervously.  
"but" she encouraged ready to yell at him.  
"but but we have to cross a narrow bridge over some goblins." He said quietly.  
"is that all? Huh fine tell slow poke over there to keep his trap shut and lets go." Silana ordered bewildering Linta with her calmness.  
//Kiff. I've found a way out but I need you to be seriously quiet okay.\\ Linta informed Kiff, who nodded, then led them slowly to the ledge. The three tiptoed cautiously over the narrow bridge thanking the gods that the wood was not creaky and praying that in the next seconds none of the goblins would look up. When they passed what appeared to be the halfway point they began to breath a little easier. Not more than four meters from the next ledge the three were almost grinning until Kiff slipped and fell flat on the board. Their hearts hammered loudly as they looked around the room, but none of the goblins had heard over the screeching of the Dasterbamon. Silana made a fist at Kiff before turning back. Kiff started to rise when he felt a familiar itch in his nose. Desperately he tried to hold his breath and pinch his nose but he couldn't prevent it, he sneezed, he sneezed a fireball that blasted a group of goblins then exploded. Every eye in the room was on him. From shocked to enraged the goblins set their dasters onto the trio. Silana took hold of Kiff's arm and dragged him to his feet and the rest of the way while also pushing Linta. They sped off down the short passageway towards the beam of sunlight as the dasters climbed the sides of the ledge. Ramming open the door none of the three stopped running even as they squeezed their eyes shut against the brightness. Silana, now confident that Kiff was running on his own, let go of his arm. When they could see again they found themselves still in the forest. The dasters screeching was coming closer, also climbing and running through the trees was quickly tiring out the three making for a desperate situation in Silana's mind.  
"Linta ask Kiff if he can find Twoterona!" Silana yelled as she climbed over a matted floor of roots.  
//Kiff! Can you find Twoterona?!\\ Kiff climbed down the trunk of one of the many trees and held up his ginto. Sure enough there was a blue light ahead of them.  
//yeah she's straight forward\  
"Silana she's in front of us, why"  
"just keep running"  
Kiff ran beside Linta and him a questioning look to which Linta shrugged his shoulders. Linta kept his eyes on Silana ahead of him trying not to think about his aching lungs and not noticing as Kiff climbed back up into the trees. At the edge of the forest before the span of grassland and Pico, Linta stopped for breath. He stood bent over wheezing then hastily started running again when he heard a dasters scream, and what sounded like something bigger than a daster roared coming from not too far away. up above in the branches Kiff had seen Linta stop so he too paused to make sure Linta wasn't attacked. When Linta took off again Kiff started along the branch. Out of nowhere a goblin climbed onto the branch. It held a short serrated sword and pointed it menacingly at Kiff. Kiff stared at the goblin and his eyes became dark blue then his left turned a bright red. The goblin started to sweat as Kiff's red eye became brighter. The goblins breathing came in short gasps, his hold on his weapon became unsteady then he fainted. Within a blinks time Kiff's eyes were normal again. He climbed over the unconscious goblin and took off running through the branches ended he leaped o the ground and got up on his legs to run. Linta was only a few yards ahead of him but Silana was half way to Pico. Silana turned her head in time to see goblins, dasters, and even a few of the giant creatures from the pits come crashing out of the forests, eyes wide with fear she turned back to looking forward. Kiff caught up to the Linta who was having hard time breathing and was clutching the side of his stomach. As they neared Pico Linta was wheezing badly and his running was slowing, awkward, and looked as though he could collapse any second. Linta started to stumble but was suddenly steadied by Kiff who had taken hold of his hand and was pulling him the last few meters to Silana and Pico.  
"hold on Linta well be safe soon," Silana assured him "lady Twoterona we humbly asked if e may take short refuge in your territory? In exchange we offer you the band of monsters behind us!" she yelled.  
"you are welcome" came the quiet yet dark velvet reply. The three entered Pico and made their way to the mist trying not to think about the huge group of goblins, dasters, and giants that were closing in behind them. Kiff and Silana supported Linta as they climbed down the side of Pico and into the parting mist. The roaring group of beasts halted before Pico's visible boundary staring nervously at the supposedly cursed land in front of them. Inside Pico the three had found a long dead tree trunk to sit Linta on and rest.  
"they're not following." Twoterona hissed.  
"they will. Stay here you guys." Silana instructed as she started to walk away.  
"what are you gonna do?" Linta asked, still wheezing but not as heavily as before.  
"I'm going to draw them in. if they think were safe in Pico they'll follow." She answered as she left. Kiff started up but Linta shook his head. Back at the edge of Pico the gang still stood warily.  
"what's going on?! Why aren't you still after them!?" the goblin with the whip yelled angrily as he came up behind the cluster of beasts. He was the goblin that had stopped Kiff and stood like a leader.  
"those brats have the dragon emeralds and I want them back NOW!!!" he bellowed enraged. The collection of monsters looked at each other but none of them moved forward.  
"hey uglies!" Silana called at as she emerged out of the mist. "why I didn't know you were that cowardly but then again I am pretty ferocious! Ha hahaha!" Silana laughed merrily at them making them growl and snarl with growing anger.  
"well" the annoyed goblin said as he rolled his eyes. The group swarmed down after Silana who raced back into the folds of the mist. She heard what could only have been Twoterona's giggling but didn't look back just kept on running towards where she believed Linta and Kiff were, no matter what yells roars or screeches she heard. After a few minutes of searching Silana still couldn't locate the others, by then most of the painful noises had ceased.  
"Kiff, Linta where are you"  
"were over here Silana!" Linta called from not too far away. Silana walked over in the direction of Linta's voice and sure enough the two boys were sitting on the log. She sat down with them and sighed. She was about to speak but the loud crack of a hip silenced her. From out of the mist leaped the goblin leader. The three fell back off the log horrified looks masking their faces. He snarled viciously at them. He stood on the log they had been sitting on and raised the whip.  
"Twoterona." Linta whispered pleadingly. As though the mist itself had heard him it wormed around the goblin surrounding him from all sides. The creature lowered and dropped the whip and his eyes became wide and panicked. it didn't move for fear of touching the mist. Slowly small tentacles formed and reached out to the goblin. He wailed as the tentacles touched him. His wail turned into a gurgle and blue light filled the mist around him. It was soon impossible to see him, the light started to travel through the mist to somewhere unknown. The gurgling started to sound dry and soon stopped. The light faded and the mist seeped away to reveal nothing.  
"is it safe to get up now?" Linta asked in a shivering whisper. On either side of him Kiff and Silana sat up and looked over the log to the pile of dry bones. Kiff's eyes stayed fixed on the skull while Silana hauled Linta up, keeping him facing away from the piled skeleton. Silana's hand on his shoulder broke Kiff out of his daze and he joined Linta in being led out of Pico. The three stared straight ahead not wanting to see what might be at their feet. They trudged their way back to the forest they had no clue. In amongst the trees they found a patch of grass and flopped down upon it. Exhausted the three teenagers slipped into sleep, a well-earned rest considering. In the hours that passed the light steadily faded till the sky as a purpling orange. Kiff was woken, he sat on his haunches alert to find what had disturbed him. He felt more than heard the low hum of a dragons welcoming call. In a careful silence Kiff woke the others.  
//a dragon is calling us in welcome.\\ Kiff told Linta before he crawled over to a tree and placed his ear against it listening for the calling. Linta translated to Silana. "what the heck. Tell the dragon hound to track it." Silana said in resignation.  
//can you track the calls Kiff\  
//easily.\\ Kiff replied then started walking. They walked tiredly through the woods following Kiff and the dragon calls. They traveled down into a valley covered in green leafy plants. They swayed lightly in an unfelt breeze. As the three walked the plants moved out of the way so as not to be stood on. An arched tunnel of thin gray trees stood at the end of the valley. A curtain of hanging loose branches covered in cream flowers and black leaves hung between them and where the dragon was. The three looked at each other, the Lanarin nervous the Enfon only slightly. They nodded to one another then walked through the curtains. Inside was a huge hollow sphere made of leaves and branches woven to make an almost perfect roundness. the opening from which they came from was halfway from the bottom. The Lanarin could hear the humming now like a vibration it resounded around the sphere. The branches on the ground and in front of them came alive and together formed a bridge to a centre platform. Kiff sure of his safety crawled to the centre. The others followed and stood close behind him. The far wall started to open up and a load of branches reached through the hole. Together they created a skeleton frame of a large dragons head and neck. Leaves grew and made up the dragons scales, from the tiny horns on its eyebrows to the large plated back of its head. The hollows of the dragon's eye sockets glowed with green light then formed into the large white and green slitted eyes of the Great Forest Dragon. It smiled at them warmly.  
hello young ones he spoke telepathically into their minds so all three would understand.  
"you're the great forest dragon." Silana stated amazed.  
Mmmhmm. He confirmed.  
//thank you for inviting us here.\\ Kiff said pleased to meat yet another dragon.  
your welcome but I really called you here to ask a favor. He said sincerely.  
"what kind of favor?" Silana asked.  
Linta the stones you took from the goblins I would be most obliged if you would turn them over.  
Linta took one out of his bag.  
"what are they"  
they are enchanted stones. Sapphires made purely of earth energy; the symbol written upon them is mine and my family's sacred spirit names. I have no idea how the goblins got our names but with them they cast a spell and created the shrine to control us. They've been tunneling and mining our forest for the last five weeks the little horrors. He explained kindly with an ancient tone of a grandfather. Linta stood forward at the edge of the platform his bag in one hand and with the other began to toss the magic stones down. Before any of the stones could hit the plant wall a different dragon each time came up and swallowed them. When Linta threw a particularly large gem the great forest dragon himself swallowed it. When all the enchanted stones were gone Linta stood back in-between Kiff and Silana.  
ahh thank you young ones if you'd kindly stay here while me and my family take care of those ugly little invaders and what they did Ill be back shortly. The dragon spoke in a cheerfully sinister voice before retreating out of sight. Skeptical expressions covered all three of their faces.  
Back in the tunnels next to one of the pits where near five hundred goblins occupied the area a loud roaring started. Many more roars added to the solo making the goblins tremble and become nervous wrecks. When the ground began to shake the miniature beasts commenced to shriek and panic. In the rough throne room the master goblin sat, the sounds of the angry dragons reached his ears just as the little servant scrambled in panting. "lord the dragons they are attacking. The strangers escaped and stole the stones." "what?!! How did this happen"  
"one of them was an Enfon he had a sword it came from fire and dark clouds, he commanded his guards to him then ducked behind his throne into a secret exit. Back in the tunnels the goblins were scattering like crazy as the dragons began their assault on the intruders. Their tails struck the sides and roofs of the tunnels causing them to collapse. Their claws raked the ground and any unfortunate creatures to be caught were pulled into the solid depths of rock and dirt. A fear struck crowd gang wayed it down a wide passage towards an exit but were interfered by a largely horned head rising out of the ground its mouth gaped open and blasted an incinerating stream of fire. The dragons continued their attack against the goblins and their unwanted tunnels. Any successful mines they had were soon swallowed once again by the earth. Topside a few very lucky goblins made it out of an exit and fled rapidly from the forest, but a short distance away a slab of stone was lifted and the goblin that had sat on the throne climbed out from beneath followed by his guards.  
"Lord we should leave the forest quickly." Advised one of the frightened guards pointing off in the direction the others had run.  
"no the two masters will hunt us down if we disappear besides revenge is a plan they will help us with" the goblin lord sneered and walked off in another direction his seven followers close behind.  
Back with the trio Silana was once again becoming impatient while Linta sat silently thinking of the things he wished to ask the great forest dragon. Kiff, though, stood looking in the direction of where all the dragons were with a large grin on his face. He listened gleefully to the dragons attacking and roaring. Kiff turned as he heard the dragon return from battle. Humming a victorious tune the great dragon remerged smiling his toothy grin.  
Ah haha now that those rotten mangy little rats are out of my forest its time to take care of you three. He said with a slight scowl causing the trio to become confused and agitated.

Is the great forest dragon going to attack them? Who are these masters the goblin lord talked about? Who or what was leading Linta in the tunnel? Is Kiff dragon or Enfon born? And why did Silana run to Twoterona? 


	3. Chapter 3

Muin and Gort Inside the large botanical dome the great forest dragons words and sharp-toothed grin were the cause of the trios worry and distress.  
"W what do you mean do with us?" Linta asked shuffling back.  
What do you think I mean. I'm more than just curious as to what you were doing with those goblins, why you helped me and my clan, and why one of you reeks of the demon dragon Malick of all dragons?!" he bellowed suspiciously.  
Far from the three explorers the goblin leader and his horrid band climbed the serpentine route to what looked like the periphery of the forest. The trees grew suddenly dark; the ground became covered in dead leaves, weeds, and rotted bark. The followers had a strong desire to abscond as they were led to the nadir of this rotten place. The goblin leader took them to a cave; the entrance was decorated in carved skulls as well as a few real ones. Inside beyond the natural length of the cave a dark and huge carved chamber presented itself. Its sides littered with gold, gems, sapphires, and silver. The six tall pillars that held the ceiling up had long pieces of jeweled material hanging between them and the far wall was covered in vine and ivy. Before the wall the stone floor was damaged by claw marks and black burned areas. The goblins stood about seven meters from the wall just behind where most of the damage laid the followers noted warily. Getting to his knees and motioning for his troops to do likewise the goblin chief raised his hands to the air.  
"Oh true lords of the great forest please hear me I am chief Marifla." The chief chanted to the wall. The vine and ivy glowed in green. The light began to blind the group so they covered their eyes, but soon wished they hadn't when a shrill roar tossed them backward like they weighed nothing. When they looked up again two long thin and thorny dark and pale green dragons stood before them, their bodies curled around and over one another like snakes. The wall had vanished and no trace of ever having been there remained, only the vine and ivy lingered and that had moved to curl around the front pillars.  
You failures all you idiots had to do was dig into the horde and steal it. Hissed one of the dragons.  
What happened?!!! bellowed the other dragon.  
"Masters two Lanarin and an Enfon stole the magic gems and escaped. We chased them to Pico I don't know what happened there but the forest dragons have the gems and they destroyed all our tunnels and the mines." The goblin chief said pitifully as he clambered to his knees before the dragons.  
I thought the Enfon were dead. Snarled the first dragon.  
You let three people ruin our entire plan. The second said in seething accusation.  
You've got yourself a brilliant execution order. The first giggled maniacally.  
Oh yes. The slightly smaller one agreed with an evil gleam in his eyes.  
"W w wait masters please the Enfon there was something about him he he had a sword it changed, when it did fire and shadow energy flowed around it." He explained desperate to avert the dragons.  
Fire and shadow, brother the Enfon.  
Yes my twin the child of Malick. Think, if we controlled Malick. They plotted and their ambition steadily mounted, suddenly they looked down at the goblin lord. Their lips turned up revealing evil fangy smirks. Their eyes glowed green. The goblin chief's eyes paled, his mouth became slack, and his body stilled, he became entranced. The vine and ivy moved and slithered out from around the pillars to wrap around the goblin chief. The plants squeezed tighter and tighter until large cracking pops started. If not for the vines a scream would have been heard before he went limp. The ivy and vine retreated letting the body fall. The rest of the goblins sat petrified unable to tare their eyes away.  
//Now if you don't want to join your friend you'd better obey up.\\ They said in unison. The stupefied goblins huddled together in a tight group and with their nerves rattling they nodded their heads. The two twin dragons snickered as the first steps of their plan began.  
"And Kiff heard your calling so we followed it. We honestly don't know why the goblins were digging or what they were doing there." Linta finished explaining to the forest dragon.  
'Hmm that does settle a few things. I think I know who gave the goblins our names.' He said thoughtfully almost to himself. 'I'm sorry about accusing you but a spell of that kind is very worrying. My name is Duir'  
"Wait a minute I thought you said your names are sacred and that you don't tell them to anyone?" Silana asked confused.  
'The names we keep secret are our spirit names; our ordinary names can be used by anyone without harm. If we didn't have ordinary names it would get terribly confusing. I only know of one dragon whose spirit name everyone knows'  
"Whose that?" Linta asked thinking he might know.  
'Malick's brother.' Duir said darkly.  
"Oh him." Both Linta and Silana said.  
//You mean Mag?\\ Kiff asked almost giggling at the other threes faces.  
//Mag?\\ Linta asked incredulously.  
//Yeah he hates it when I call him that but I do it anyway.\\ Kiff said playfully.  
//If you tell anyone else this I will deny any knowledge of knowing you.\\ Linta said, his brain almost frying that his friend called the most feared creature in existence the demon dragon and supposed ruler of a hell dimension Mag, and to top it off calling him that while know the dragon didn't like it. Kiff simply rolled his shoulders.  
"Um sir I was wondering if I could ask you something?" Linta asked nervously.  
'Of course young Lanarin go ahead'  
"I err left out a little thing really but um the hunch I was following when I picked up the stones and when I led us to the exit well it wasn't a hunch it was more like an alive wind." He said the last part quietly.  
"An alive wind you led us through that damn maze chasing a wind are you nuts!" Silana burst outraged.  
'An alive wind'  
"Yes sir." Linta affirmed trying to ignore Silana as she tried to put a hole through him with her laser scowl.  
'I'd say that sounds like a wind dragon but I know for a fact there aren't any in the area. The only other thing I can think of is a daygon'  
//a what? \\ Kiff asked curious as to what else could have the powers of a dragon.  
'A daygon sort of like a small dragon, they have the same element powers as us and are closely related but daygons are not concerned with the balance of things and mainly keep to themselves. I'd be cautious if this daygon comes to you again from what little we do know about their personalities they are only interested in their own goals. Though what this daygon gained in helping you and us I don't know.' The forest dragon admonished.  
"I see." Linta responded sounding almost disappointed at the dragons information.  
Noticing this the dragon tilted his head but said no more. 'You know I can't just let you leave.' He said thoughtfully.  
"You know if you keep saying things like that people are going to get the impression your always threatening them." Silana accused.  
'Sorry I meant that I couldn't let you just go not without a reward of some sort.' Duir explained himself.  
"A reward like what?" Linta asked surprised.  
'we earth dragons are very good at armor and weapons also a few spells.' He answered truthfully.  
Armour definitely armor." Silana grinned. The great forest dragon nodded then took a deep breath. From his open mouth he breathed out a green slow moving sort of flame. It flowed over and under Silana's arms. When the fire died away a silver chain mail topped with plates of shining metal strategically positioned fitted her chest, shoulders, and higher arms and decorated with gold thorn flowers.  
"Ha ha wow I barely felt any weight gain at all." She laughed amazed and delighted with her reward.  
"Awesome." Linta agreed.  
'It's a good metal that strong and light.' Duir said pleased with himself.  
//Do you have any flying blade spells?\\ Kiff asked excitedly.  
'Flying blades hmm I have a spell that makes two cylinder columns come up from the ground then layer off into flying serrated blades how's that?' //Yeah that'll do me.\\ Kiff all but drooled.  
'And just what would you use such a spell for?' the dragon inquired suspiciously one of his eye ridges lowering.  
//What do you mean what would I use it for, in battle of course. If anyone tries to fight and defeat me I don't intend to loose my head.\\ Kiff answered confused about the question.  
'Hehehe I suppose that as good an answer as any.' Duir responded humored. Here pin this to your glove. A small green light appeared and turned into a green metal brooch, which Kiff eagerly took and pinned it into the leather of his glove. 'And what about you child what reward would you have?' he asked turning to Linta.  
"I'm not really a fighter and spells don't really interest me so I was wondering if I could ask you a question and have an honest answer about it." 'Ask away'  
"Are earthquakes dragons doings"  
'Hmm yes I'm afraid they are. Some are the effect of earth dragons fighting other times it's the balancing act. When air dragons fight somewhere air devastation occurs so earth devastation must also occur or else an imbalance will happen and that would result in a form of chaos, bad news for everyone that is.' The forest dragon told him gravely.  
"I see"  
//What you didn't already know that?\\ Kiff asked befuddled.  
//Not everyone is a dragon around here or spent all his life around them.\\ Linta replied slightly aggravated.  
"This balance thing is seriously important to you dragons isn't it"  
'Let me term it this way for you my dear if the balance was upset then all existence becomes upset and then destroys itself.' "Eep"  
'A rather large eep then a large nothing.' Duir confirmed barely managing to keep a straight face against Silana's bulging eyes.  
"No wonder you're nuts about it"  
"Silana." Linta told her off. She stuck her tongue out at him in reply. Duir was greatly amused and showed it well, his hearty tremendous bouts of laughter had Kiff grinning and thinking of Silana's dad Bundar.  
'You two remind me so much of my children when they were your size.' Duir commented fondly, obviously remembering the time when his children were young. "Oh err were not related not even close." Silana mentioned looking sideways at Linta.  
'Could have fooled me. you act so much like siblings.' the two drastically moved away from each other. //Linta who are you related to?\\ Kiff asked.  
//U...well ah...no one. come on. its been nice seeing you Duir a real honor but we should be going again.\\ "Silana time to go don't you think." Linta dragged the other two wide eyed out of the sphere after they continued along the valley Silana and Kiff trailed behind Linta, Kiff confused by his actions and his now eyes down cast and silent almost brooding behavior. they walked this way until the floor of the live little leaf creatures ended and became a matt of dead leaves obviously fallen from the huge trees that grew off the sides of the rock walls that made up the corridor they traveled. Kiff looked at the rock walls warily then up the tall trunk trees and began to wander off toward them but was stopped by Silana's hand on his shoulder.  
"Oh no you don't your not gonna disappear again." she told him off then took hold of his other shoulder and marched him forward after Linta. Kiff resisted for awhile but Silana persisted and he resigned to walking on two's. looking over Kiff's shoulder she checked on Linta. ahead of the others Linta stood by the almost smooth fragmented rock wall where on a small ledge a bunch of tall stemmed purple flowers grew.  
"Hey Silana these flowers only grow around the old rest way"  
"Good I'm hungry." the peach and orange stone corridor narrowed then opened into a round room complete with a marble decorated floor and a dark brown straw roof that opened in the centre and various places where the roof had worn away. to the right a slope out of the small quarry and tot he left a dark wooden gate stood with rusted old hinges. Kiff looked at the patterned floor curiously. Linta, slain, and Kiff slowly walked through the aged doorway into another circular room instead of marble the floor was an intricate mosaic, thousands of tiny tiles made up a great picture of six dragons each representing an element power earth, air, fire, water light, and shadow each with a clawed hand reaching to the middle where the symbol of spirit lay. at each of the four sides the flag symbol for each of the four kingdoms lay faded and ironically roots had all but destroyed the Enfon flag. a similar roof but the walls were decorated in disintegrated tapestries, small brown blossoms clung to them.  
"The chamber of power." Linta said thoughtfully. "the kitchens past the next room"  
//These are the seven powers of all life.\\ //Yes and those are the four kingdoms known.\\ Linta told him.  
the next room was two circles of smooth stone benches one within the other, a gold bell hung in a cut hollow of the far wall. narrow gaps in the stone separated. the kitchen was obvious to recognize with the two long thick lines of ash and metal railing the herbs hanging from a rack above , jars on shelves and a still running tap above a basin, plus two benches and a tabletop giving it away. they settled on the bench letting their bagging drop back onto the floor.  
"I don't have much food left you guys I was planning on being in Awton by now." silana said sadly as she pulled two apples and some carrots. Kiff nudged Linta with his arm and gave him a questioning face.  
//That's all the food left.\\ //oh I have more.\\ he said as he too began to pull out his supplies and added them to Silana's, the meat from yesterday, eggs, and some fruit.  
"Eggs great we'll have fried eggs" she cheered as she retracted a frying pan "hey Kiff think you can do that fire thing again?" she asked as she piled wood into the clearest part of the grill from a still full coven.  
//Kiff can you spit fire again?\\ Linta asked since Silana had obviously forgotten in her haste to have a meal.  
//Sure whenever I want to...well as long as its not too wet around\  
"Well" Silana gesture to the neat pile of wood she had formed. Kiff crawled over and as he had done then i8ght before he took a deep breath then spat a small flame lighting the fire and causing Silana to grin. She laid the saucepan on the grate and took up three eggs. Kiff watched in fascination as Silana broke open the eggs and dropped the yolk in the pan.  
//What's she doing? you don't cook eggs?\\ Kiff asked Linta.  
//Fried eggs Kiff they're good you'll see I mean taste\  
//Look they're going white and horrible.\\ he complained.  
//They're supposed to\  
"Hey what's his problem?" "He thinks your ruining the eggs"  
"He would. ask him if he wants his meat fried too"  
//Do you want Silana to fry your meat too\  
//Erm alright if your sure she's not ruining it.\\ Kiff said warily as he handed Silana the wrapped up meat. //I don't get her. are all women so strange?\\ //Yes but in what way do you mean\  
//Well when I met her she was scared of three ratben but in the tunnel she was as fierce as a dragon\  
Linta was snickering //Let me get this straight Silana this Silana right here was scared of three ratben HAHAHAHA\  
"What's so funny?" Silana demanded.  
"You, you were scared of of hahaha... three ratben hahahaha"  
"I WAS NOT SCARED!! they jumped me and I was out numbered and cornered and they were armed I didn't have any weapons... I WAS NOT SCARED"  
"Sure, sure hahahaha"  
"Grrr if he called me a coward I'll give him a cow sized bruising"  
"Good job he didn't, actually he said in the tunnel you were as fierce as a dragon.h4e's confused why you were sc-err not so fierce before." "Well tell him its because they surprise attacked me and I didn't have my weapons with me"  
//Heh she says she wasn't afraid she was just caught by surprise and unarmed\  
//She was scared I could smell she was scared.\\ Linta burst out laughing confusing Kiff and angering Silana till her face started to grow red.  
"Do you want to eat or not?" she asked angrily with a slight threat of no lunch and probably worse.  
//What weapons?\\ Kiff asked.  
//Huh? oh her danburite gloves. the danburite crystals make the gloves stronger.\\ Linta calmed down from his laughter that had left him almost breathless.  
"Linta get the plates." she handed out the food, cutting up the fruit to add a third serving then all three ate in peace. back at the Minorin village, Bundar sat in the large centre chair of the council room, the Lanarin banners to his sides and a semicircle of smaller empty chairs in front of him.  
"She'll be making her way to the Awton capital by now. I'm glad I made her promise to send letters from the capitals. come on Bundar you knew you could never keep her home." he tried to cheer himself. "She's just too much like her mother ." he said with a great worry in his sad voice.  
"Silana, why did you trust Twoterona?" Linta asked her seriously.  
"Those goblins were gonna chop us to pieces I just know it. there was no way we could out run them so I had to think and well why would she go for the risky clams when she could have the four course meal." she said trying tojustify herself.  
"You saved us that's good enough for me. what do you think happened to the goblins"  
"Squish." she replied almost smiling.  
"Yuck." he responded.  
"Come on lets get gone, my dad will freak if he doesn't get a letter in a day or two." they left the kitchen to join Kiff in the room of powers. he was lying down between the fire and the shadow dragons. he looked as though he was stroking the mane of the shadow dragon.  
//Kiff are you ready to go?\\ Linta asked attentively.  
//Yes I'm just worried Malick taught me that when the red moon smiles troubles on its way.\\ he said pointing up to where in the clear sky the red crescent moon could be seen.  
//I guess we'll have to be extra careful then.\\ "Up and moving please." Silana said as she walked passed them swiftly. Linta gave Kiff a hand up then caught up to Silana on the slope. she pulled out her compass and got them marching in the right direction. "Good job we're not too far from Awton I want to be at Medalessa tonight gents." she trooped on. Kiff whimpered catching Silana's attention. he pointed up to the criss cross of tree branches above them. "Oh all right go on up Linta tell him to stay in hearing range of us okay." she waved Kiff up the nearest tree. he smiled at her and moved fluidly up the trunk to the branches.  
"Your not gonna be up there long you know" Silana grinned up at him.  
"Oh let him enjoy it while he can"  
underneath the trio ignored by Kiff earth dragons spoke through root and rock.  
'Rowan my son, Beth birch my daughters, Saille my old friend we have a problem.' Duir called to his family.  
'Come on that's pretty obvious dad' called birch in a lively youthful female voice.  
'Quite' agreed Saille another female dragon but far older than even Duir. 'But its pretty clear who caused this trouble. oh those two have been rotten since they hatched.' Saille ranted.  
'I'm afraid Saille is right our spirit names were used in that spell and only our clan and Oceana know them' the adult rowan spoke.  
'Oceana would never betray our names.' the tender and calm Beth added.  
'I thought they would be satisfied with the southern part of the forest to rule. a pity was wrong, but this hostile behavior I cannot and will not ignore their conduct. I will talk to them then I will punish them.' he said adamantly. the underground shifted as the great forest dragon flowed through the ground as though it were air, speeding south to confront the twins.  
"See I told you ya wouldn't be up there for long ." Silana said as Kiff sulkingly crawled down the last tree. before them the forest had ended and instead a pebbled and smooth land with many small pools lay in front of them, far to the there was a small dirt road that led out of the woods to the two small crystal towers that marked the entrance of the Awton kingdom "Kiff come here" she ordered softly and patted his head when he did making Kiff pleased with himself and Linta smile with mirth. "that is Medalessa where we will rest then have a meal then we will take a boat over the marshes to Kipecka," she told Linta then pointed to a gray looking area that surrounded a cluster of tall glass looking buildings "'Medalessa." she told Kiff.  
"Too bad you'll never see it." grunted a voice from behind "Oh bugger." Linta stated as all turned around only to see the net seconds before it trapped them. from out of the trees came three tall brown and dark green muscled creatures with blue haired Mohawks that stood above black eyes and a long nose that protruded between two enormous fangs that stuck out from the bottom lip. two of them picked up the net with the 3 inside and walked back into the forest to the south.  
"We're never getting out of this forest are we." Silana said sadly.  
"Not today anyway" Linta agreed.  
//Muin Gort HERE NOW!!!\\ roared Duir when he emerged from a crack in the ground and rose to the sky. looking down on the black deadened part of the forest he watched the twins slither out of the dark shadows to join him in the air.  
//You know too well why I'm here.\\ he snarled at them. the calm cunning twins looked at one another then turned in opposite directions they flew in slow circles around Duir. the great forest dragon felt no intimidation from their blatantly obviously dangerous looks.  
//I've put up with your nonsense and your disrespect for the dragon codes\  
the brothers came together again coiling like snakes then abruptly rose and dived at their elder. Duir who seconds ago would have never thought they would have the guts to fight him now found himself the target of their assault. the twins attacked Duir's shoulders. with taloned hands and wildly flapping leather wings the beastly two tore at the larger dragon's muscles carefully avoiding the huge bone spikes. outraged Duir tried to retaliate by grabbing his smaller opponents by their tails, but the twins slipped out of his grasp by freefalling. the forest dragon dove following with his claws eager to punish. noticing their pursuer the twins exchanged glances then spread their wings letting the air currents take them up again. gliding around, the two spiraled up around and past the immensely irritated Duir. flapping his wings he worked hard to keep up in their race to gain altitude.. agreeing on their height the horrid brothers, swiftly turned and not giving Duir a second to defend himself as they snapped at his neck and sides. grunting the great dragon tried constantly to catch them with his fire breath. the cunning deviants suffered no harm from any of Duir's impressive attempts, their slim fast moving bodies stayed in too close proximity to be caught. the two cackled as their plan worked even better than they had expected.  
//YOU NOISY LITLE GITS, YOU WONT BE LAUGHING AT THE END OF THIS!!!\\ he bellowed as he pushed back and fired a steady blaze towards them. off guard Muin's side was singed but Gort having had more time dropped out of the fires reach. Muin dived letting the air cool his hot scales. on his decent he heard the signal he and his brother had been waiting for, a small explosion above the canopy. Muin caught his twin's eye then glided off. Duir saw him leave as well but Muin was the more cowardly of the two and smirked at the now alone brat. Gort was the smarter of the two and had the sense to look at least slightly worried. Duir hefted his wings and a great chase commenced, gliding and flying through clouds up and down from side to side-triple loops and stunningly sharp flips. Gort always with a mind to keep away from the ground and forest where Duir would have a bulk of an advantage. meanwhile Muin had flown to their cave where a fair looking woman with braided red hair, green robes, and a solemn face stood surrounded by goblins all grinning.  
//Well where is it!\\ Muin demanded without landing //The potion is ready my lord.\\ the woman said emotionlessly. four dasters pulled a cart into sight, loaded up with a large metal pot covered with a cloth. //You've done well sorceress. how long will it take to work\  
//Moments after he inhales it.\\ she reported. he grinned evilly and picked up the potted potion before taking flight back to his brother. the sorceress looked up into the sky with great sorrow. back in the air Gort was having trouble staying out of Duir's reach. his energy was tiring out causing his speed to slowly dissipate costing him his only really advantage. it was to his great relief when he caught sight of his twin carrying what he prayed was the potion. immediately Gort ascended steeply. Duir, who had reserves of energy left and was actually enjoying the wild flight, followed suit. the vertical climb was halted when Gort started a huge loop. on the curve down he opened his wings dramatically slowing him down and extended his leg hitting Duir right between the eyes. laughing at his triumph he continued the loop. Duir was in a right mood now and that meant Gort was really going to get it. in his determined state and Gort's antics he didn't see Muin, the loop had allowed him to catch up to them. beating his wings furiously Muin flew up Duir's back to behind his head. Gort smirked to his brother and dropped again. this time ready for Gort, Duir slowed back causing Gort to miss him but allowed Muin the opportunity to get in front of him and release the potion right into his face. Duir stopped in mid air and tried desperately to clear his eyes , nose and mouth of the potion. coughing and snorting he struggled to drift down and land safely as he could with fogged and stinging eyes. the twins looked on with wicked glee as the great forest dragon descended and after a non-too graceful landing struggled top keep awake before collapsing. Muin and Gort landed in front of Duir.  
//What...what did you do to me?\\ he asked, his eyes fluttering.  
//Just something to help you sleep Duir.\\ Gort taunted //Oh and don't worry Duir whatever you gave that Enfon child wont save him. heheh.\\ //Kiff, no you you mustn't you'll bring Malick down upon the forest, upon us\  
//Not if we control him he wont.\\ they spoke together bitterly.  
//W w w...\\ but Duir couldn't finish the potion having taken full effect he sunk into a deep sleep from which he could never naturally wake. the twins grinned//victory\  
//Those three brats will be at the cave soon shall we... greet them?\\ Muin asked his mind thirsty for some raw violence. Gort gave him a short nod then they glided on ahead.  
"This place really stinks ya know." Silana complained for the hundredth time. The tall beasts had taken them to the twin's forest and to all the rotted stinking plant life. they were carelessly carried into the cave. the creatures were not concerned when their captives hit the sides of the cave. inside the large chamber the two Lanarin were amazed by the twin's hoard. Kiff now understanding it was a dragon ruling the goblins and had taken them prisoner began to roar a dragon warning. disturbed buy Kiff's sudden outburst the creature leading them hastily walked back and used the back of one of his huge hands to silence Kiff. groggy Kiff didn't put up much of a fight or anything resembling a struggle as he was taken out of the net and tied with his hands behind the front left pillar. Silana and Linta were next but both were tied to the pillar behind Kiff. the three creatures stood guard. as Kiff's head cleared he started to growl at the one who had hit him. Kiff grew angry when the beast ignored him and that his bounds would not give he looked directly at his capturer and lowered his head. looking out from under his brow his eyes changed, his left to the colors of fire, his right to the dark purples and grays of a midnight thunderstorm. the beast grunted unknown words that were an obvious warning. ignoring him the elements of his eyes looked out of the corners of his eyes and created almost Celtic patterns down the sides of his face. when the patterns began to travel over his shoulders towards his arms the beast strode forward and upon raising his hand all the patterns faded and Kiff's eyes returned to normal. the beast snorted and lowered his hand, stepping back warily he kept his eyes fixed on Kiff.  
//Good boy grogl we don't want him giving us any more trouble now do we\\ Muin's voice echoed around the chamber.  
//So this is the trouble making Enfon\  
//NOT ENFON AM DRAGON!!!\\ Roared Kiff interrupting Gort.  
//Ha fine 'dragon'... that made such a mess of our mines\\ finished Gort. the twins emerged out of the rock ceiling grinning as they crawled around and down the pillars coming to halt on the floor in front of Kiff and his friends. //Don't worry though your going to give us something that will compensate quite nicely.\\ Muin chimed in sinisterly.  
//I doubt that.\\ Kiff.  
//What are you up to? whatever it is the great forest dragon won't stand for it.\\ Linta's warning threw the twins into bouts of laughter.  
//You bet he wont.\\ //He wont even sit\  
//Or wake for it.\\ Muin finished.  
//What have you done?\\ Linta asked in horror.  
//He's taking a nap.\\ Gort told him cheerfully.  
//A permanent nap.\\ cackled Muin.  
//Now about this little repayment. not much really.\\ Gort told him acting most civilized before moving his face closer to Kiff //just Malick's spirit name.\\ he snarled. the most evil glare covered Kiff's face //your not serious\  
//Very serious.\\ threatened Muin.  
//Your not dragons your worms.\\ yelled Linta //If you think I'm gonna tell you that then slugs have bigger brains that you, you sorry excuses for compost heaps\  
//Huh, can I brother oh please you said I could\\ Muin begged his brother.  
//Oh very well\  
"What is going on?\\ Silana demanded Linta.  
"These two have drugged Duir and want Kiff to tell them Malick's spirit name"  
"Oh hell." she responded.  
"That sums it up nicely"  
Muin turned a fang twisted smirk at Kiff and his eyes glowed green. Vines made cracks in the floor around Kiff's feet as they came up and coiled around his legs and body. they twisted tightly around his arms reinforcing his restraints. Kiff stood still scowling and growling. he hissed suddenly as the vines grew large thorns that pricked his skin Gort looked at him expectantly, Kiff closed his mouth into a tight line. Muin's grin grew, if possible, more sinister. the vines started to move again slowly dragging the thorns over his skin making stinging scratches. Kiff turned his head and bore it. Muin became excited but Gort was becoming bored. red splotches covered the vines and as they rubbed over his skin it began to itch the first red to touch one of his cuts made him hiss and as more spread over his cuts his entire flesh began to burn. Kiff groaned and writhed becoming desperate to alleviate his pain. Linta watched on in horror as his new friend was made to endure the twin's cruel persuasion techniques.  
//Muin your taking too long we need that name well before night starts to arrive\  
//Oh alright but he's mine after.\\ pouted Muin.  
//Yes yes. now this is probably going to hurt.\\ he told Kiff the vines stopped moving but the stinging prickles didn't leave. from above new thicker vines wrapped around his head and shoulders. they covered his head and shoulders. they enclosed his forehead completely. Kiff became panicked as he felt his strength leaving him and worse he felt his mind tiring also. the grin on the twin's faces quickly fell when explosions were heard outside and the ground began to quake.  
//We have company.\\ //We have unwanted company. you three guard them. come my twin let's put Rowan and the rest of them in their place.\\ Gort spoke darkly. the three guards watched as their leaders sunk into the rock.  
"Kiff?" Silana asked attentively only to have one of the guards growl at her. Kiff was almost limp the vines effect having not faded when the dragons left. outside the great forest dragon's family had become worried when they felt their leader's energy come to a rest and had come to where they knew the twins dwelled only to find a horde of goblins and other beasts that had no place in their home forest. they began to enthusiastically attack, shooting fireballs. Rowan most eagerly as he frequently flew up then dived at the goblins with claws open and ready, with his tail blades dragging, mincing any in its path. when his clan ceased firing he turned to see why then scowled at the reason. the twins began to rise out of the ground knocking goblins out of their way. //Where is my farther you dung eating fly attractors.\\ Rowan roared.  
//Gee Rowan your friendly aren't't you\  
//Try asking nicer.\\ Gort taunted.  
//Okay. TELL ME NOW!!\\ the twins looked at each other in slight disappointment then in unexpected speed the two spat fire at Rowan catching the ends of both his wings. Rowan fell to the ground. when he tried to sit up a wave of goblins set upon him. they covered his body in layers biting and slashing what they could of him. somewhere some of the goblins came with ropes and together they tried to tie Rowan down. Duir's good clan wasn't about to allow that.  
//You terrors what would your good and honourable mother say\\ shouted Saille as she flew down to help Rowan.  
//Shut up you old bag of leaves.\\ spat Muin.  
meanwhile back in the chamber the three guards were becoming impatient, they wanted to join the fight not be stuck inside watching children. the leader paced snarling each time he turned. gradually he found that his steps were becoming harder and heavier until he could not move. looking down at his feet he found he could not see them for they had sunk knowing he possessed no power of earth or water he looked to call the other two others to help him and was surprised once again to find them also sinking. he tried to wade out of it but the more he tried the faster he sunk to which he stood still and idiotically tried yelling at the quicksand floor. seeing as that did not work he tried jumping on the spot effectively making him sink faster until he was shoulder deep and the floor hardened again trapping the three. from the cave entrance came the sorceress. she tiptoed barefoot and hastily to Silana.  
"You! your that sorceress that cast a spell on Duir aren't you." Silana accused upon seeing her. "Yes unfortunately I am." "Unfortunately?" Linta inquired as the sorceress cut them free.  
"Yes and now you most help me I have an antidote for Duir but I dare not use it till my daughter is safe from those wretched weeds." she explained as she moved on to Kiff. with a few magic words and a silver blade she removed the vines from around Kiff's body. he fell limply onto the sorceress and with the other's help they set him down to lay on the floor.  
"Poor mixed lad. he's too drained to come with us." she said disheartened.  
"Will he be safe here?" Silana asked eyeing the three ugly heads.  
"As safe as anywhere we can put him. he should recover before long anyway." hesitantly the Lanarin followed the woman out of the chamber Silana didn't go before kicking the lead guard in the face and collecting her gloves. outside the cave was chaos. Saille was still trying to help Rowan while trying to avoid getting trapped herself. Beth was fighting Muin and Gort was chasing after Birch. Goblins ran around crazily some trying to keep up with the dragons above them others carrying great lengths of rope here and there.  
"So, where's your daughter?" Linta asked as he looked over the violent mess.  
"Over that ridge in a small bunker and further on lies Duir"  
"Just a note, I don't have a weapon." Linta added. Both the women looked at him then Silana shook her head and the sorceress gave him a small dagger. they looked at one another then charged out of the cave into the anarchy. as goblins noticed them and tried to attack the women repelled them. Silana using her gloved fists and the red haired woman by using her magic to hurl rocks and stones, though Linta did try to help his lack of experience and only having a dagger meant he wasn't much assistance. a group of goblins watched the three and seeing Linta's part charged at him. Linta saw them coming and tried anxiously to grab the sorceress' and Silana's attention. by the time they turned to ask him what he wanted the goblins were almost on him but before they could reach him a yellow light made a semicircle then a blast of wind threw the group back and away from Linta. "The daygon he's still protecting me!?" Linta tried to explain before Silana dragged him off. the sorceress looked at Linta carefully before racing off to find her daughter. they climbed the ridge not knowing whether to be pleased that the goblins were far more concerned about the dragons to watch over the girl or to feel guilty that they couldn't help the dragons. over the ledge the ground was covered in dead leaves and there was no indication of a bunker or anything else there only the remains of a dead tree stump.  
"its here somewhere." she said as she began to feel the ground and move leaves. Silana stood watched as Linta joined in helping her to search. Linta was becoming doubtful until he felt a small raising in the ground and sure enough a square seam.  
"Here." he called. using the dagger they pried the door up and out of the way. down the ladder was a small room and in a corner a small bed. the sorceress rushed to the pretty young girl's side and held her close kissing the top of her head. the girl stirred but did not wake. carefully she was lifted and placed into Linta's arms.  
"Linta will you please look after her, if this daygon is protection you I would feel much better if she were in your care?" he nodded and gladly took the girl and with a reassuring smile from the girl's mother they made their way out of the bunker and into the trees leaving behind the battle. they clambered furiously through the dead woods in search of Duir. the sorceress in the lead followed by Silana and Linta with the girl. entering a small clearing there were tracks from where Duir had landed and further on Duir himself safe and sleeping. the sorceress hurried to him and smiled at the thud of his heart.  
"He's alright I don't see any wounds"  
"He must have managed to land before your spell kicked in completely." Linta said happily. the sorceress took out a small bottle then standing in front of Duir she sprinkled some of its contents into each nostril. with his mouth closed Duir breathed through his nose and with each breath he inhaled more of the cure.  
"Is that it? don't you have anymore?" "No the twins were watching me too carefully there was no way I could make a heavy batch. I'm afraid that with such a small amount it may take ten to thirty minutes for it to work." she said sadly.  
"What do we do in the mean time?" Linta asked.  
"Well I don't know about you two but I'm going back there to help and make sure Kiff's alright." Silana informed them as she strode back to the dragon fight. Linta stood but for a second before handing the girl back to her mother and followed after Silana, although nervously. back at the ridge Silana looked for the most ground activity, which seemed to revolve around Saille and Rowan. Saille had three times managed to free a limb of rowan's from both ropes and goblins but the second she died the goblins would retaliated and reinforce themselves and the ropes. Silana rubbed her fists together then charged into the goblin mass swinging her fists towards the nearest goblin's face she saw. sending her poor victims flying, literally. Linta muttered something like loony under his breath then climbed unsteadily down to the cave entrance praying that the three guards were still stuck in the ground. as soon as he saw the three heads and no sign of arms coming out and that Kiff hadn't moved he breathed a sigh of relief. scurrying over to Kiff's side he found that Kiff was slightly awake. his eyes fluttered and his lips moved.  
//Kiff Kiff are you awake\  
//Shadows need into the shadows.\\ he gasped out and just managed to move his arm in reach of the nearest shadow cast by one of the pillars. hoping he had assumed correctly he pulled Kiff's tired and hurt body into the shadow. soon after Linta's eyes bulged as small sparks of lightening flickered over the rashes and cuts that littered Kiff's body. slowly he began to heal until all wounds were healed. when he as finished healing Kiff opened his eyes sat up then snarled.  
//That's about the right attitude. Duir has been given the antidote but its gonna take a while and right now Duir's family and Silana are fighting the twins and an army of goblins.\\ Linta hastily explained.  
//So lets give them a hand.\\ Kiff said confidently before trying to stand. seeing that Kiff's strength hadn't fully returned Linta put Kiff's right arm over his shoulders and helped him up. together they walked awkwardly out of the chamber Kiff giggled at the three heads. Outside the slowly made their way to where the battle was taking place and was apparently going in favor of the twins.  
//Do you by any chance have a plan?\\ asked Linta.  
//Actually I do.\\ he surprised Linta. //HEY YOU UNGLY WORMS I WANT A WORD WITH YOU!!!\\ He yelled to the twins who smirked down at him.  
//Oh yeah\  
//Well lets hear it then.\\ Gort with his twin left the two fairly beaten sisters to hover above Kiff and Linta.  
//Lower me to the ground.\\ he whispered to Linta. Readily obeying they became seated on a small patch that wasn't covered by dead leaves. //your gonna pay for the way you treated me.\\ he told the twins icily. His left eye blazed and fire spread from the centre of his palm to around his and wrist. he made as though to reach for the dead leaves but was stopped by the collective protests from all the dragons.  
//Child if you start a fire here not only will the dead forest burn but the rest of the forest will as well\\ cried Saille. //Humph you think I don't know that. You think I care\  
//No you wont. You're a shadow kind but your not that dark\\ said Gort calling Kiff a bluffer. Kiff grinned and put his enflamed hand into the pile of dried dead leaves quickly igniting the entire pile.  
//Well don't just stand there put it out put it out\\ Gort yelled at the goblins as he began to panic. The goblins abandoned Rowan to put out the rapidly spreading fire, allowing Saille to finally free Rowan. Before the flames spread to the trees a great roar was heard a short distance away.  
//The sorceress she tricked us.\\ hissed Muin.  
//She's sealed her daughters fate.\\ Gort hissed back before his eyes glowed and all nearby boulders split and formed into rotating blades that spun into the air and landed directly onto the bunker. The assault didn't end till the area was obliterated. Then they felt it. Every tree, branch, and leaf every boulder, stone, and pebble, flowed with the great forest dragon's energy. With another roar he emerged above the dead trees. He looked down upon the twins and from his brown darkened eyes you could plainly see he was not pleased. The twins cowered and huddled together under the arctic scowl of Duir.

Was instantly filled by a white clothed tent with a blue light inside. Silana held the material door open as Linta helped Kiff inside and onto one of the mats covering the floor. They lay their packs at the back then settled down to sleep. Else where a storm began to grow over the dark forest capturing the attention of the forest clan. The angry eyes of Malick snapped open and glared ferociously. A roar that made all who heard it cringe, the roar spoke of family retribution and warning threats of any repetition wouldn't go unpunished. When the roars ceased the storm turned red and fired rocketed to the ground igniting the twin's former territory wild fire spread any rocks that were touched turned to lava and soon the entire dark forest was covered in the ablaze. Then with undeniably impressive control the fires went out and all that was left was the ash and hardened larva. The storm faded and Malick was gone.  
Duir turned a cold gaze to the twins //Keep that in mind the next time you decide to step out of line.\\ 


End file.
